


We All Need Heroes

by leazkmortel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi, Psychological/darker version of dragon ball, Skins vibes, There is also drama and teenagers sorry, also Bra is bisexual ok, goten is a sweatheart, prepare for harley quinn, trunks has some issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leazkmortel/pseuds/leazkmortel
Summary: After rough teenage years, Trunks, now aged 23 years old, starts working at Arkham Asylum, willing to help others after succeeding in facing his own demons.Meanwhile, his terrible little sister Bra enters highschool with her best friend Pan, where they decide to create a superhero gang with a few friends.That's all I'm gonna tell for now, so get ready guys.





	1. Chapter one : The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> So, to begin with, this is my first fanfiction (if you don't count OS), and I decided to begin with a crossover, which is far from easy.  
> It also means that I don't write much, even though I have a lot of ideas for what's coming next, I just have to tie them up together.  
> This story is a mix of a lot of stuff. Psychological characters, drama, love interest, fights and crimes...  
> I hope the mix will work.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the first chapter and I'll see you at the end ! 
> 
> PS : I'm french so don't hesitate to correct me ;)

* * *

 

_“Goten !”_  
_He felt dizzy. Opening slowly his eyes, all he could see was the light, too much light. His body was numb as he tried to move his arms to cover his eyes, grumbling. Suddenly, someone grabbed him._  
_“Goten I'm sorry, are you okay ?”_  
_“I'm fine...” Goten replied weakly, trying to stand up._  
_His knee was bleeding and his gi torn but he didn't really care. It was always like that when he fought with Trunks, but he did like it too much to stop. After a few seconds, he felt better and glanced at Trunks. The little boy was compulsively ruffling his lavender hair._  
_“We should go and see Dende so that he can cure you before we go home.”_  
_Goten nodded and they flew in the blue sky._  
_“Trunks, why are you so worried ? I'm fine and it's not the first time we have ended up hurt.”_  
_“I went too far. I wanted to prove that I'm stronger than you.”_  
_“It was a fair fight, and I'm not angry. I will train with my dad, just like you do.”_  
_“If my dad had seen our fight he would have been proud of me” Answered Trunks darkly._  
_Goten didn't really understand what it meant at this point._

 

    It was the big day. Looking at himself in the mirror, Trunks winced. He didn't like to wear glasses because it made him look like a total nerd, which he wasn't. Taking them off, he put them in the pocket of his jacket and got out of the bathroom.  
“Mornin' everyone !' He exclaimed, entering the kitchen. He stole a pancake from Bra's plate, but the teenager didn't even whine. Trunks rose an eyebrow.  
“Hanw, you're sad that your lovely big brother is leaving, aren't you ?” He teased, sitting next to her.  
She snorted.  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Liar.”  
“Jeez, how old are you ?” Grumbled Vegeta, entering the room.  
“Good morning dad...” Sighed Trunks.  
He stood up.  
“Where is mom ?”  
“Probably crying in her lab about her little boy's departure.”  
“Love you too little Bra !”  
He ruffled her hair and got out, heading to the lab, phone to his ear.  
“C'mon Goten, pick up !”  
He was probably sleeping. Trunks was pretty sure he even forgot that he was leaving today. It's not like it was going to be difficult for them to see each other, since they could fly, but still.  
“Mom ? Are you in there ?” Asked the boy, knocking softly.  
“Yes, come in.”  
Opening the door, Trunks smiled.  
“Good morning mom.”  
She was working on a robot, her hair bushy and her eyes tired.  
“Dad broke it again?” Asked Trunks, amused.  
“Well, you know how your dad is.” She smiled.  
Trunks sat on a booth and watched her working. He always liked to be here, in her lab. Sometimes he did even help her out. The one he was really going to miss, leaving capsule corp, was his mom. She had always been there for him, even when he was a troubled teenager. Even when he decided to destroy himself, hating his father. Sitting here, watching her work, he felt like a little boy again.  
“When are you leaving ?” Asked Bulma.  
“In half an hour.”  
She nodded, and they drifted back to silence.  
“You know...” Started Trunks. He jolted on the booth. “I can come back at any moment, even if it's just for ten minutes. That's the advantage of flying. If you're having a hard day, or if you need some help with all of this. I'm here.”  
Bulma raised her head.  
“Don't you worry about me Trunks. Live your life. You're fucking twenty-three years-old! You can come at any time, the door will always be open. But don't you dare coming back for me.”  
She took a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket, put one into her mouth and handed another to Trunks.  
“Your dad loves me Trunks. And he loves you.”  
“I know.”  
“I'm not going to be alone, there is also Bra, even if she's acting like the teen she is.”  
“She can't be a worst teenager that I have been.” Trunks chuckled.  
Bulma smiled, and stood up.  
“I need a coffee. You're coming?”

    When Goten woke up, the sun was already high in the sky. With a yawn, he got out of his messy bed and hopped into the shower. He felt like he was forgetting something and when the water suddenly became cold after a few minutes, he got out of the shower with a cry and realized.  
“Shit !”  
He ran to his room and took his cellphone, turning it on. Five missing calls, all from Trunks. Taking random clothes in his wardrobe, he flew off the window.  
“Holy shit dude I'm sorry ! You know I don't work today so I was really happy to sleep and all...”  
“It's okay Goten, I'm used to this, I know you.”  
“I'm a shitty friend, I know.” Whined Goten like a little boy. “Where are you?”  
“I'm in Gotham man. This is amazing.”

_“Why are you here ?”_  
_“Because you're my friend.” Answered Goten, puzzled. He didn't really understand what was happening with Trunks, but he couldn't let him like this._  
_“I'm acting like a jerk, and you're so innocent. Why did you always follow me ? Why ?”_  
_“Trunks, you're acting like crazy, have you been drinking ?”_  
_“Or worse, uh ?”_  
_Goten grabbed his arm._  
_“Don't touch me !”_  
_Trunks tried to break free from his grasp, but Goten didn't let go._  
_“You think you're stronger, just like when we were kids ? It's not like that anymore Trunks. You are drunk and I will help you.”_  
_Trunks started to cry, and tried to hide his face with shame._  
_“Why ?”_  
_“Because you're my best friend Trunks.”_

    “Woah, that's a nice place.”  
Trunks turned to the window and saw Goten, his spiky hair still a bit moist, and his shirt wrinkled. He didn't look quite awake, which made Trunks smile.  
“Welcome to my new apartment !”  
“Don't you have coffee in here ?”  
“You hate coffee.”  
“And I hate mornings, but today is a special day right?”  
“Actually, we're not in the morning bro. Why don't we go have lunch ?”  
Goten's eyes illuminated.  
“My god, I'm starving !”

  “So, now that you're installed in your new apartment, when do you start working ?” Asked Goten, eating his third burger as if he hadn't eaten for months.  
“I'm starting tomorrow.”  
“Are you feeling ready ?”  
Trunks shrugged.  
“I will see tomorrow.”  
“Don't be stressed out too much.”  
“I'm not !” Trunks answered defensively.  
“You are, and I may be stupid sometimes, I can totally see that you are freaking out about tomorrow.”  
“Alright, alright. It just feels weird, to be the one who's gonna help people for once.”  
“Well, it's not the first time. We saved the planet several times, remember ?”  
“This good ol' Beerus.” Chuckled Trunks.  
“Maybe we will have to save it again, who knows ? Maybe our dads will need our help.”  
“You're definitely dreaming Goten.”  
“I know, I know. It was just so funny when shit was going around. We've got the Dragon Balls to save our asses so we don't have to worry. Now everything is so calm and quiet. I'm a bit bored actually. My dad as well, that's why he trains in other planets and universes.”  
“Life doesn't have to be calm and quiet you know.”  
“Mine is these days.”  
Trunks smirked.  
“Wanna party tonight ?”  
“But.... You're working tomorrow!” Answered Goten with big, almost worried eyes.  
“Goten, seriously.... You really think I've never done that before ?”

 

    A knock on her window woke Pan up. Sitting on her bed, she sighed.  
“It’s seven a.m you idiot. You made me lose 30 minutes of sleep.”  
“Why would I care ? I was bored so I thought I could come over a bit early. Besides, I don’t have anything to eat for breakfast because of my dad.” Answered Bra, entering the room and closing the window behind her. She smoothed her skirt while Pan got out of bed.  
“Seriously Pan ?” Chuckled Bra, watching her.  
Pan raised her middle finger and put a brassiere on.  
“If you didn’t want to see that you could’ve just come thirty minutes after.”  
“Whatever. Hurry up would you? I’m fucking hungry !”  
After eating and getting prepared, they flew off in the blue sky. It wasn’t too cloudy and the breeze was soft, caressing their skin. Pan closed her eyes peacefully. A new year was starting, and she was curious about it. She hoped she and Bra were going to find people to have fun with, people they could trust… Being a saiyan wasn’t easy, and she feared people might know about it. They had to be careful about it.  
“Do you think this is gonna be difficult to hide our true nature ?”  
“Why would it be ? We managed to do it so far, it’s not because we’re now in high school that it’s gonna be different Pan. Don’t worry, just focus on the fact that we’re gonna have a hell of a great year.”  
Pan grinned, and after a quick glance to Bra, she flew quicker and quicker until Bra understood she was challenging her.

    Walking through the door, Bra grinned at Pan.  
“Welcome to high school.”  
“Seems nice.” Answered Pan, eyeing the teens gathered all around. “Where are we supposed to go ?”  
“I don’t fucking know” Muttered Bra. “Come on, let’s find it ourselves.”  
Pan nodded and they decided to follow a group of teenagers. After crossing a few doors and corridors, they arrived in a huge gymnase where half the seats were taken.  
“Finally.” Whispered Bra dryly.  
“Good morning girls, please take a seat so that we can begin.” Welcomed them a teacher, adjusting his tie.  
As soon as they sat, the principal as well as the few teachers there asked for silence.  
“It hasn’t even started that I’m bored already.” Grumbled Pan.  
“Me too.” Answered a boy behind her who was leaning between the two girls. Pan jumped.  
“Jeez, what the fuck ?” She whispered angrily, not paying any attention to the speech.  
The boy chuckled a bit.  
“I’m Caleb, nice to meet you.”  
“I’m Bra.” Answered the blue-haired girl with a small wave.  
Caleb nodded and turned to Pan.  
“And you are ?”  
“Annoyed.”  
“Nice to meet you then, Annoyed.” Grinned Caleb, ruffling his dark hair.  
Pan glared at him, and suddenly everyone started to move. Pan rose an eyebrow.  
“What’s happening ?”  
“Oh, shit, I didn’t listen in which class I was.” Sighed Caleb, looking around.  
“I did.” Answered Bra calmly. “Follow me, the both of you.”  
They came down the steps, as six groups were forming in front of teachers.  
“Caleb, you probably are in this class, I heard your first name. Go ask the teacher just in case, and thank me later. Pan, guess what you lucky bastard. We’re together.”  
“Oh no, not again.. Ouch !” Laughed Pan who just received a slap behind her head.  
“Well then, see you later girls.”  
“Yup !” Smiled Bra. She turned to Pan. “You see ? We already are making friends.”  
“Friends, friends… Don’t be too quick Bra.”  
“Hey, you two ! Stop talking and follow me.” Yelled a teacher, visibly annoyed. He was tall and clean-shaven with short brown hair. His look was harsh, and the two girls decided to wait a bit before starting to annoy him. It was their first day, they could make an effort and try to be conciliant.

    Trunks let out a big sigh of relief, as the wind stroke his face. Lighting his cigarette, he took a look at the landscape surrounding him. It wasn’t really beautiful, compared to Gotham. Raising his head, he observed the dirty panel of the building entry. Arkham Asylum. What a sinister place. It had nothing to do with the nice cabinet he went to as a teen. He realized he probably was disillusioned about what being a psychiatrist was about. Especially in an asylum.  
“Hey newbie.”  
Trunks jumped and turned around, seeing a blonde woman standing behind him with a slight grin. She was wearing glasses and behind them her eyes were clear blue.  
“You want a cigarette ?” Asked Trunks with confidence, not quite liking to be called a “newbie”.  
She shrugged and approached. He handed one to her and lit it. They smoke in silence, looking at the sky.  
“We should go, our patients are waiting for us.” Suddenly said the blonde, throwing her cigarette stub. “You better be strong if you want to work in here.”  
“I am. Why wouldn’t I ?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe we never are strong enough here. Sometimes I wonder my own sanity. What is it, being sane anyway ?”  
Trunks didn’t answer. He didn’t want to admit he had already asked himself this question before, without finding an answer. They entered the building in silence.  
“Good luck Brief.”  
The lavender-haired man rose an eyebrow, hearing his name. How could she know ? Before he could ask, she was already walking away, taking her files on the counter without stopping.

“Wow, your day was that awful ?”  
“Goten, what the hell are you doing here ?” Almost yelled Trunks, closing his door behind him.  
Goten sat up on the couch with a smile.  
“I wanted to know how your day was so I just waited there. You’ve got a comfy couch by the way.”  
“Don’t you have an apartment ? You look like a puppy, waiting for me here.”  
“Fuck you.” Mumbled Goten, a bit offended. “If you don’t want to tell me I can go then. Besides, I’m working in two hours.”  
“Okay, okay, fine. Sorry.”  
Trunks let himself fall on the couch next to his friend.  
“It wasn’t what I expected.” He sighed. “It’s a sinister place, really. I want to help, I mean, that’s what I’m paid for after all. But, I wonder if... in the end it’s not going to be the other way around. This place could drive me nuts.”  
“Wow.” Was all Goten could say.  
“I know right ? Maybe it’s gonna be better with time. I hope so.”  
“Well, if you feel like it’s gettin’ worse… Quit the job, right ? I don’t want you to… You know…” Stammered Goten, ruffling his hair with unease.  
“Don’t worry, I got it.”  
“Right.”  
They remained silent for a couple of minutes before Goten got up from the couch.  
“I better get going then. See you tomorrow ?”  
“Why not ?” Answered Trunks with a smile.  
Goten beamed, looking like a little boy, and opened the window.  
“Oh, and Goten ?”  
“Yep ?”  
“For god’s sake, warn me before coming over.”

    School was boring. Bra really wish she could sleep but she didn’t feel tired. Pan beside her seemed to enjoy class, and so Bra had no one to talk to. She sighed and decided to take a look around. Most of the students were silent, listening or sleeping. A few were talking really quietly, and she noticed a boy laughing. Lucky you. Then she saw a girl who was scribbling on her sheet, whispering “blah blah blah” with a scornful expression, just like she thought she was wasting her time there. Bra couldn’t stop staring at her and a grin appeared on her face.

“Hey Caleb !”  
The boy turned around and smiled at the two girls.  
“Hey, nice to see you girls. I met some people in my class, I’m going to eat with them. Do you want to come with us ?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Answered Bra while Pan tried to lean behind to see Caleb’s friends.  
“Hey girls, nice to meet you two.” Started a tall and thin boy with spiky hair and a cocky smile. Pan raised her eyebrows at how handsome he was and nodded.  
“I’m Pan.”  
“And I’m Bra.”  
“I’m Jake. Let me introduce my two friends there, Todd and Lydie.”  
The girl, called Lydie, was a small blonde with blue eyes and seemed to be full of innocence and joy. She waved at them vigorously and turned to Todd to nudge at him. They all walked to the self, chatting. Jake was constantly joking, a goofy smile on his face, making Lydie and Pan laugh. Todd was silent and seemed somewhere else. Caleb and Bra listened to the rest of the group without making any comment. The blue-haired girl scanned the crowd gathering to the self and noticed the girl from her class.  
“What are you looking at ?” Asked Caleb calmly, startling her.  
“Nothing.” She mumbled. Damn, this boy was a real observer. She focused on the conversation to show to Caleb she didn’t want to talk to him, hoping the day wouldn’t be too long. A few hours later, they were in a park, a pack of beers next to them. Pan glanced at the cans.  
“Where did you get these ?”  
“Well, you know it’s just beer, they don’t really care that you are sixteen for that kind of stuff.” Answered Jack, throwing one to Pan.  
She took it, a bit puzzled.  
“You’ve never drank a beer before ?” Asked Jake.  
She shrugged.  
“Not really. But why not today ?”  
Bra took one and climbed the playground with agility. Pan watched, unimpressed, while the others seemed to be surprise.  
“How do you do that, with only one arm ?” Asked Lydie excitedly.  
Bra shrugged with an arrogant smile.  
“I train with my dad sometimes. Climbing is so much easier than fighting.”  
Pan, who had drank her beer too quickly, started to feel dizzy and giggled.  
“You think that’s impressive ?”  
She rose into the air with a smile.  
“Pan…” Sighed Bra.  
“Woah, what the fuck ?” Screamed Caleb, looking at the others to make sure this was real.  
“Maybe I can teach you.”  
“Pan, for god’s sake, stop it.” Answered Bra, flying next to her and catching her arm to make her go down on the ground.  
She turned to the others.  
“I can explain.”  
Todd, who usually remained silent, laughed.  
“This is so cool!”  
“Yeah, well…”  
“No really, I mean… Can you really teach us ? Like, we could fly too, and we could be like, Superman or I don’t know…”  
“Todd, calm down, you look like Lydie right now.” Answered Jake.  
“I know, sorry, but this is just… Woah.”  
“First of all,” started Bra loudly to end the conversation, “you need to keep this a secret.”  
“Are you superheros ?”  
She glared at Todd, who gulped.  
“Sorry.”  
“So, as I was saying, you can’t tell anyone about this, okay ? And no, we are not superheroes.”  
“But we could be.”  
They all turned to Pan.  
“I’m not saying that because I’m drunk.”  
“Seriously Pan ? Do you want an outfit like your dad’s ?”  
“Errr… no.”  
“Pan, is your dad a superhero ?”  
“Oh my god Todd shut the fuck up !”  
“I’m sorry but…”  
“Okay, everyone needs to calm down.” Said Caleb. “Girls, first of all, can you explain how you can do this ?”  
Bra sighed.  
“This is gonna be long...”

“Yosh Vegeta !”  
Startled, Vegeta allowed a ki blast from one of the robot to touch his left shoulder. It was enough to annoy him. Turning the training room off, he glared at Goku.  
“What are you doing here ?”  
Goku ruffled his hair with a grin.  
“Bulma invited Chi-chi and me for dinner, and I thought maybe we could have a fight after dinner.  
Vegeta snorted and got out of the room without answering.  
“Oh c’mon ! Is that a no ? Vegeta, pleaaaase…”  
“Alright, alright. But stop whining like a child !”  
“Yeees ! Oh and Vegeta ? Bulma told me to say that Bra and Pan did a stupidity about our secret. She says you should take care of this.”  
“What ?”  
“Everyone is in the garden by the way.”  
And with that, Goku started to walk towards the garden like if everything was normal. Vegeta sighed and decided that he needed a shower before facing this shit.

“You did WHAT ?”  
“Mom, why did you have to tell dad ?”  
“Keep your mouth shut when I’m talking. Why did you do that ?”  
Crossing her arms, Bra snorted.  
“First of all, it wasn’t me. Pan started it.”  
“Oï !”  
Vegeta turned to Bulma.  
“Why do I have to take care of this ? Where the fuck is Gohan ?”  
“Gohan is… away. He has a conference because unlike you he has a job.”  
“Yeah, well you could have asked…” he glanced at Goku. “...Whatever.”  
There was an awkward silence.  
“So, girls, what happened ?”  
“We went to the park after school, and I showed them that I could fly, that’s all, no big deal.” Answered Pan.  
“Do you realize how stupid it is, seriously ? What if they speak, what if people discover our secret ? How old are you, jeez. Even Kakarotto is managing to hide it !”  
“What do you mean ?” Asked Goku, puzzled.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
“Dad, calm down. I mean, I’m sure we’re fine. I took care of it, they’re not going to talk.”  
“How can you be sure ?”  
“Can’t you trust me ?”  
The last sentence was tensed, and the atmosphere was heavy as Vegeta and Bra faced each other. A thought must have passed through Vegeta’s mind, because he suddenly seemed less angry.  
“Of course I trust you.” He mumbled, walking away.  
“Oï, Vegeta ? What about our fight ?... Vegeta ?”

_“Trunks ? You know you can talk to me right ?”_  
_The teenager glanced at his little sister, so little and, oh, so scared. He smiled at her, but it was a sad smile._  
_“Don’t worry little Bra, I’m fine, really.”_  
_“You don’t look so well. I heard mom. Is it because of daddy ?”_  
_Trunks looked away. He didn’t want to tell her. She was too young, and so innocent. Besides, his father was more present to her than he had ever been to him, and so she wasn’t able to understand. Bra lay on the bed next to Trunks without saying a word._  
_“You know, daddy said not to tell anyone, but the other day when mom forced him to bring me to the park, he bought me an ice cream and I even made him laugh.”_  
_She was happy, and she wanted to share it with her big brother. She didn’t know how much what she said had hurt him._

    Trunks woke up with a headache. He sat up with a moan, already wishing the day was over. Something was bothering him and he didn’t know what. He tried to focus on his dream but couldn’t remember anything. While drinking a glass of water with an aspirin, he realized he hadn’t feel like that since his troubled years as a teenager. This was gonna be a long day…


	2. Chapter 2 : Wanna ditch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack  
> I have a few chapters in advance just in case but I didn't have any time to write one last week, that's why I'm a bit late. Nevermind, I'll try posting next week for the 3rd chapter, enjoy

* * *

 

 

    When Trunks arrived at work, he decided to look for the strange woman from the day before. From what he observed, she was doing the same job as him, which made the search easier. When he found her, she was in a little room where the staff usually took their breaks. She was sitting in one of the old sofa reading a patient’s file and barely acknowledged him.  
“Hi there.” He started, walking to the coffee distributor to buy one.  
“Good morning.” She answered without looking at him, too engrossed in the file.  
Or doing it in purpose.  
“What are you working on ?” He tried, sitting next to her and looking at the file.  
As soon as he tried to read the file, she closed it and raised her head to him.  
“What do you want Brief ?”  
He realized he didn’t need anything. He was just curious about her, and he had to admit her indifference towards him was annoying. He was used to being the type of guy every woman liked, and this pretentious attitude had gotten to his head despite his efforts.  
“How do you know my name ?” He asked, a bit too harsh.  
She rose an eyebrow to his tone.  
“How is it that weird ? You’re the newbie of the place, don’t be surprised people talk about it.”  
With this, she got up.  
“We’ve got work to do.”  
“What’s yours ?” He asked as she was getting out of the room.  
She stopped for a few seconds, her back to him. Just when Trunks started to think she wasn’t going to answer, she finally spoke.  
“Harleen Quinzel. Good luck for today.”

     Bra and Pan didn’t have school on that day, that’s why they decided to meet in the park with the others. Bra considered it important to keep an eye on them and she hoped they could develop a real friendship since they were linked by their secret. She was a bit mad at Pan about this. Revealing their secret to people they barely knew was the worst thing to do. Bra usually was the one doing all the mistakes. Pan was more the reasonable type, a bit rebel but less than her friend. She also was a year older, and when Bra skipped a grade Pan acted like she was her protector at school. Just like her brother and Pan’s uncle, they had developed a real friendship which started with the link between their family and most importantly with their Saiyan origins. It is easier to be different when you’re not alone, and luckily they always had things in common and got along perfectly.  
“If one of them talked about us to anyone I swear I’m gonna kill you.” Said Bra angrily to her friend as she joined her.  
“You’re sounding like your dad.” Answered Pan, rolling her eyes.  
Bra huffed.  
“I’m still gonna do it.”  
“Hey girls !”  
Caleb was the first one to arrive. He seemed calm. Even when the girls told their story to the group, he was the one the most calm about it. His maturity was really important and Bra was thankful he was there. She even felt she could trust him to help her if things got out of hands. The one she feared the most was Todd. This boy was so childish he was acting like a total fanboy. But at least, people would barely believe him if he talked. That’s what Bra focused on, analyzing the situation and its aspects conscientiously. She got this calculating aspect from her mother, whereas her dad was too impulsive to face situations like she did. She was lucky he didn’t kill the group thinking it would be the easier way to make sure they wouldn’t talk. But he wasn’t like that anymore. That’s what her mother always said. “Despite his story, your father has changed. He’s not like what he used to be when I met him”  
“Hi Caleb. Have you seen the others ?”  
Caleb smiled.  
“I didn’t, but you don’t have to worry Bra, really. They seem to be people you can trust.”  
Bra shrugged. She didn’t want to argue about this for hours. What happened happened, and they just had to face the consequences now. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the trio arrived.  
“Hi guys, sorry we late.” Said Jake, ruffling his hair.  
They walked through the park, talking and laughing, and Bra started to feel a little lighter. Everything seemed normal, the group had accepted the two Saiyans like any other person and they didn’t reveal their secret.  
“So, I thought about something.” Started Todd as they decided to stop and sit next to a tree for some, climbing it for the others.  
“Go on.” Sighed Jack who was laying on a tree trunk.  
“Since Bra and Pan can fly, and can teach us… Why don’t we become, like, not superheroes I know it’s a bit lame but… vigilantes ?”  
Bra erupted into laughter, watching Pan, which made the others look at her, puzzled.  
“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Mumbled Pan at Bra.  
“Is your dad one ?” Asked naively Todd.  
“Oh, you have no idea.” Answered Bra while wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes.

    In Capsule Corp., everything was silent. Vegeta, who had just gotten out of the Gravity Room, went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He wondered where his daughter was, as he couldn’t feel her ki in the house. He shrugged to himself. She probably was hanging out with Gohan’s daughter, as usual. His kids really had something with the Son family. When he entered the kitchen, Bulma was standing there drinking a cup of tea, a slight concern on her face.  
“Something wrong ?” He grunted, opening the fridge.  
“I’m worried about Trunks. He hasn’t called even once since he left. It’s been a week already.”  
Vegeta sighed.  
“Give the boy a break. He’s a grown man now.”  
And with that he started to eat, relieved that his wife’s concern wasn’t something he had to think about as well.  
“You know how different it is when it’s about Trunks.” She muttered.  
She rose her head, startled, when Vegeta slammed his fist on the table.  
“Don’t you dare say again that my son is sick.”  
He seemed angry at his wife but Bulma knew better. Deep inside, under all his anger and pride, he felt guilty about what Trunks had become not even ten years ago. Trunks had suffered from his father’s attitude towards him, and even if things went better with time, Vegeta never became the father Trunks would have wanted, but he had done his best. It was just too much to ask. Bulma sat next to him.  
“Oh Vegeta… I know that you’re doing your best, and you’ve come a long way.”  
She kissed him softly on the cheek.  
“But there are still things that you can’t understand.”  
She left the room, leaving Vegeta alone with his thoughts.

    When he got out of work, Trunks wanted to drink. The sudden need took him off guard but he didn’t plan to push it off at all. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he called Goten. The young man answered happily and the mouth full, apparently eating.  
“What, you want to drink like now ?” Asked Goten, surprised.  
“It’s 6 p.m, not a big deal. Just a beer, aren’t you thirsty ?” Trunks answered teasingly.  
“Uh, I guess… Wait for me then. Where do you want to go?”  
“I’ll text you the address don’t worry. Oh and also, I’m gonna call Marron, can you stop by and take her if she’s free ?”  
“Yeah, of course. See ya.”  
Carefully, Trunks checked that nobody was in sight, and flew off to his apartment to take a shower before going out. High in the sky, he took a look at Arkham Asylum, and recognized Harleen getting out of the building.

    When Marron entered the bar, Goten by her side, Trunks couldn’t retain a smile. He hugged her tightly.  
“It’s been awhile Trunksie.” She mumbled onto his shoulder. He laughed, his shoulder shaking her.  
“It’s been too long actually honey.”  
Goten watched them sweetly. He loved them both so much. They grew up together, and even if they had other friends and Marron was a bit younger, they never lost their connexion. The blonde fixed her hair and sat down, ordering a beer. Goten followed and Trunks ordered a second, getting a frown by his friend. Ready to defend himself aggressively, he was interrupted by Marron.  
“So how is it here ? You like Gotham or what ?”  
He shrugged.  
“I guess. I didn’t do much actually.”  
Marron rose an eyebrow.  
“Are you really planning to stay only for work ? Really Trunks, enjoy your life ! Your youth !” She laughed, winking at him. She was really attractive and knew it way too much. She had inherited her mother’s features and confidence, but also her father’s kindness. Trunks and Goten both got a crush on her during their teenagehood, and she knew it. But none of them wanted to break their friendship, which was so strong.  
“Alright, I will do… something.”  
“You should come and see me in LA. Both of you.” She added, glancing at Goten, lost in his thoughts. He turned to her and shook his head, puzzled.  
“We will, I swear. I guess LA is even better than Gotham, and that is saying something.”  
Marron had been living in LA for two years now. She wanted to become an actress, and with a physical like hers, the fact that her mother taught her to be smart, and her father to be nice, it took her a few months to find some opportunities. She wasn’t in hollywood yet, but soon to be, and rarely had time for her friends, Trunks and Goten being a few of those she still saw, mostly because they could fly. They had been talking for almost half an hour when Trunks asked:  
“Wanna get out of here ? Let’s grab something to eat.”  
The others nodded, and as Goten was going to speak Trunks got up and gulped the rest of his beer. This time, Goten didn’t hold back.  
“Trunks, uh, are you sure you’re okay? I mean, you seem to drink a lot tonight, did something happen ?”  
“Nah, nothing. I’m fine, really, let’s go eat !”  
His tone was really cheerful, way too much actually. Goten knew he wasn’t going to have a sincere answer, but the grip on Trunks arm made him stop his act. He turned to Marron, uncomfortable. She didn’t say anything and stared, waiting for him to talk. He sighed and sat up again.  
“I’ve been having these… weird dreams. I don’t really remember them but, most of the time, when I wake up my head hurts. There is something, I don’t know what… Which disturbs me. Not a big deal right ?”  
Goten frowned.  
“You should have told me.”  
Trunks laughed darkly.  
“Told you what, exactly ? That I don’t remember my dreams ? It happens to most people anyway.”  
“This is not the point.” Answered Marron, and both men turned to her. “You’re starting a difficult job, you know that ? Most people are not strong enough for this. I know you are, but it’s only because of this “What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger” thing. You’ve got scars making you strong, but at any moment it can open them up again. What if you find a patient like you ?”  
Trunks gulped.  
“Yeah, exactly. The difference between now, and in the past… Is that now you know how to deal with it, and you’ve got us. Goten, me, but also the others, and even your family.”  
Marron stood up, fixing her hair.  
“And I’m fucking hungry so let’s go now okay ?”  
Trunks smirked.  
“I love you.”  
“I know.” She winked, leading the way out.

    The ring of the bell announcing the break made Bra sigh in relief. She hated maths class, and the teacher, a young smug man acting like everything was obvious had quickly gotten on her nerves. Getting out of the room, she took her pack of cigarettes out of her pocket.  
“You really need that smoke right ?” Laughed Pan, who had noticed the way her friend had acted during class.  
“I hate this motherfucker.”  
“I’m sure we all do.”  
“I’m not. Have you seen the way some people look at him though ? Young, handsome and smug. Just like my brother. Always work on people.”  
“That’s mean to Trunks !”  
Bra shrugged and agitated a cigarette, taking her lighter.  
“Be right back.”  
It was obviously forbidden to smoke inside the school, even outside next to the benches, where Pan and the others were sitting. Bra went to the smoking area, next to the doors leading outside. It was so tempting to get out. It had only been a week, and Bra was already bored of school in general. A few subjects could be interesting, but most of it just seemed… empty to her. Eeying the people around her, she wasn’t surprised to discover that she was almost the only first year-smoker. Everyone around her seemed older, except for a group of people she barely recognised, and two persons from her class, one of them being the girl she noticed at the beginning of the week. Bra frowned a bit, trying to remember her name. She didn’t succeed, obviously. The girl, noticing Bra looking at her, walked up to her.  
“Can I borrow your lighter ? Mine is dead.” She asked, throwing the object in the bin.  
Bra handed her lighter with a nod, blowing some smoke.  
“What’s your name by the way ? I tried to remember but I really don’t.” Asked casually Bra.  
“Sierra. Yours is Bra if I remember well ?” She answered with a smirk.  
“Damn, indeed.”  
Sierra shrugged.  
“I usually remember this type of stuff. I don’t listen to much of the rest though.”  
Bra huffed.  
“Don’t tell me.”  
Sierra didn’t answer and they drifted to silence, smoking calmly. Bra felt better. She always did after a good smoke. The bell rang, much to her disappointment. She didn’t even have time to go chill with her friends. She sighed, throwing her stub in the bin.  
“Wanna ditch ?”  
Surprised, Bra turned to Sierra. The girl was looking at the school, annoyed. She turned back to Bra as she didn’t get an answer.  
“Well, I don’t…”  
She turned to look at Pan from afar. The girl was laughing lightly with Caleb, much to Bra’s surprise. They finally seemed to get along after all.  
“What’s stopping you ?” Defiantly asked Sierra, raising an eyebrow.  
Bra almost let go and accepted, but she couldn’t do this to Pan without at least telling her.  
“Alright, fine. Let me just make a phone call first.”  
Sierra glanced at Pan and understood.  
“Yeah, right.”  
Pan answered immediately, looking into Bra’s direction.  
“What’s up ? We’ve gotta go !”  
“About that, I’m not coming, you gonna be okay down there ?”  
Bra saw Pan frown and winced.  
“What the fuck Bra ? Already ditching ? On your own ?”  
“Not really. Listen, I’ll be back for lunch… probably. You like english literature anyway don’t you ?”  
“Yeah sure…” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. “Listen, I really need to get going.”  
“See you later then.”  
Pan glanced one last time at her, and at Sierra standing next to her, smoking.  
“We really need to talk.” She added before hanging up.  
Sierra had already started to move, not waiting for Bra. The blue-haired girl followed.  
“Where are we going ?”  
“I don’t know. Explore ? I don’t know the place.”  
“Yeah, me neither.”  
Sierra turned to her.  
“Really ? I’ve never seen you at the dorms.”  
Shit.  
“I’m not living that far actually. I just don’t know this area.”  
Sierra looked at her for a few seconds, not believing a word, but not saying anything. They walked a few minutes before approaching the park Bra and Pan had come to with their friends a few days before.  
“This place is nice if you want, we came here with Pan and others.”  
“Let’s go then.”  
As they approached the children’s area, Bra took a look at Sierra, finally realizing she was skipping school with a stranger like everything was normal.  
Jeez, what the fuck are you doing Bra ?  
Sierra started to climb one of the little house, sitting on the roof. Bra joined her easily, which made Sierra stare at her. She tried to look innocent, and took another cigarette out of her pocket to keep some composure. Sierra followed and they smoke again, this time on a roof in the middle of a park. Bra smiled at the thought. This was way better than going to some stupid class. She liked english literature though. Such a shame.  
“You regret missing class ?” Suddenly asked Sierra without looking at Bra, just like she was reading her mind.  
Bra snorted.  
“I don’t. English literature isn’t so bad though. I just have enough after this fucking maths class with the smug asshole.”  
Sierra smiled a bit.  
“The worst is the way some people are literally drooling at him because he’s handsome and shit.”  
“Yeah, well, personally he’s not my type.” Mumbled Sierra, throwing her stub.  
Bra was a bit taken off guard by this, and didn’t know what to respond. Was it hers ? She didn’t even know. After a few minutes of unimportant thoughts, she got up, not afraid of falling from the roof.  
“I’m thirsty.” She announced. “Do you want some beer ?”  
Sierra watched her, puzzled. She probably wondered how Bra could stay upright without being afraid of falling.  
“Yeah, sure.” She shrugged.  
Bra prepared herself to fly and bit her lip, remembering that she wasn’t with Pan. Resisting the urge, she carefully climb her way down. On her way to the shop next to the park, she received a text from Pan, asking why she was ditching with a girl they barely knew. Bra really hoped Pan wouldn’t feel somehow bad about it. It wasn’t that they didn’t have their personal space, but they shared friends because they were almost always together, and when they weren’t, the friends they saw were the one they had in common. The blue-haired girl wondered if she could make Sierra join their band though. It would solve this problem, if she could call it like that. Buying two cans of beer, she got back to the park, climbed the little house with one hand and threw a can to Sierra.  
“My treat.”  
“Thanks.” Sierra hit Bra’s can with her own and took a sip. “You said you were going back for lunch. We should get going.”  
They made their way to the school, drinking quietly. Bra liked the fact that they didn’t have to talk all the time. It felt natural.  
“You wanna eat with us ?” Bra finally asked.  
Sierra shrugged.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
Pan didn’t seem annoyed when they joined her and the other. She felt more intrigued, and the look she threw at Bra made the blue-haired girl annoyed. While they were at the self, Pan leaned over Bra to take her plate, and whispered :  
“Cute girl, uh ?”  
Making Bra snort. She hadn’t been thinking about that at all. Not even once.

    He needed to take it further. Sweating, panting, Vegeta went to the console of the Gravity room, ready to put the gravity even stronger, despite his tired body and aching muscles. If he started to listen to it, he would stop by now, but it wasn’t the purpose of training. What matters is going beyond your limits. After all those years of training, it was one of the only thing he would never stop considering. A loud knock on the door interrupted his mental training, and as he turned off the console, the exhaustion of his body woke up suddenly, making him stumble a bit. With a groan, he grabbed a bottle of water, drank it and went to the metal door, pushing the button to open it. The first thing he noticed was Goku’s wide and annoying smile.  
“Hi there V’ !”  
“Don’t call me that.” Barked Vegeta, roughly taking the towel Goku had in hands, without wondering why he had it with him. Bulma’s idea probably. He smirked. What a thoughtful woman.  
“What are you doing here Kakarot ? Any news from Whis ?”  
Goku shook his head.  
“No… That’s why I’m here.”  
Vegeta rose an eyebrow.  
“It doesn't make any sense.”  
“It does ! I’m here because I’m bored as hell. I know that you are too, I’m not that stupid. So, I wondered if you would like to come with me, hunting, fighting and stuff. Wouldn’t it be nice to change from the Gravity Room, uh ?”  
Vegeta stared at him.  
“Is that a no ? I can totally go on my own. Or bring Goten, I think he would love to…”  
“Fine.”  
Goku’s smile widened.  
“Awesome ! Let’s go then.”  
Goku went in Bulma’s lab for a quick chat while Vegeta took a shower, changing his training suit. When they left, Vegeta thought about something, but couldn’t quite tell Goku. Frowning, he asked the other guy:  
“While we’re at it, can we just go and check that city where Trunks is living ?”  
“Yeah, sure. Why is that ?”  
Vegeta sighed. This man really had no clue about family links. Vegeta wasn’t supposed to either though.  
“I just wanted to check on him, see if he’s still training. I wouldn’t want him to become like your son.” Vegeta answered.  
“Well, I don’t know. I’m frustrated as well about Gohan, but he seems happy so… Besides, I’ve got Goten ! And you, you’ve got Bra right ?”  
Vegeta shook his head.  
“She’s busy all the time. School, friends, that kind of annoying earthling shit.”  
“Same for Pan. We should train them sometimes. Could be fun.”  
“If you say so.”  
Vegeta finally felt his son’s ki, and flew towards it. They landed on top of a building and Goku glanced at the ground.  
“There he is, come on !” Lightly said Goku, ready to fly again. Vegeta grabbed his arm.  
“Jeez Kakarot, don’t you see that he’s busy ? Let’s go.”  
Goku glanced back at Trunks, then at the woman beside him. He shrugged.  
“As you want Vegeta.”

    Trunks froze. He had felt his father’s and Goku’s ki rising and approaching. Was something wrong ? He turned to Harleen, ready to tell her he had to go back inside, thinking he could escape by the window, but Goku and Vegeta had already left by the time his plan was ready. What the fuck was going on ? Throwing his cigarette away, Trunks excused himself to make a phone call.  
“Trunks ?” Almost immediately answered his mother, worried. “Is everything okay ?”  
“I should be the one asking that.” He mumbled.  
“What ?”  
Trunks sighed.  
“Nothing. I just wanted to know how you were doing, catch up a bit.”  
Bulma didn’t answer straight away. Trunks knew she was biting her lip thoughtfully.  
“We’re good. I hope you are, too.”  
He smiled.  
“I always am. Listen, I’ve got to go back to work. Love ya.”  
“I love you too.”  
He hung up and turned to Harleen. She was lost in her thoughts.  
“Harleen ?” He asked playfully. “ Break’s over.”  
She glanced at him, confused. Trunks frowned.  
“Is something wrong ?”  
“What ? No. I’m tired, that’s all.”  
“Let’s take you a coffee before going back to work then.”  
She nodded. They silently made their way back inside to the break room, where a few of their colleagues where taking their break as well. Trunks went to chat with them while Harleen bought her coffee.  
“Are you guys coming to the football match tonight ?” Asked some guy to Trunks, also directing the question to Harleen who wasn’t paying attention.  
“I’m not a huge football fan to be honest.” Apologized Trunks.  
“Too bad. What about you Harleen ?”  
“I… Uh… I’m busy. Sorry Dan.”  
“No problem Harl !”  
With a smile, the man got out of the room. Harleen grabbed her coffee cup and followed him. She glanced at Trunks before leaving the room.  
“See ya later.”  
Trunks waved. He was relieved to see Harleen getting out of her thoughts. She really was acting strangely these days.


	3. Chapter 3 : Love is in the air

* * *

 

_The sun was getting lower and lower, and the breeze was lightly blowing. It was the end of the day, and you could see on the leaves how autumn was starting to arrive. Sitting on a cliff was a boy, almost a teen, with purple hair and a capsule corp. tee-shirt. Watching the landscape, he should have come home, but truth was he didn’t want to. He was tired of training with his dad. It was like someone had put a weight on his shoulders, and even though he wanted to take it off, he couldn't, simply because he didn’t want to disappoint his father. It was the only moments they shared, the only moments where his dad seemed to be proud of him. But he made some friend on his first year of high school who wanted to go out sometimes.Who played football, who went to watch movies. And sometimes, as the boy would wake up happy to go watch a film, he would come across his dad in the hallway, and the man would ask him to come and train with him. And the boy wasn’t able to say no._

    “Admit it Trunks, you like her.”   
Goten smirked and Marron wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Trunks laughed and shook his head.   
“Maybe.”  
“That’s a yes !” Claimed Goten in victory, sharing a high five with Marron.  
Trunks leaned into the couch.  
“So…?’”  
Trunks turned to Marron, puzzled.  
“So what ?”  
Marron rolled her eyes.  
“Damn, even Goten isn’t so clueless.”  
This earned the woman a slap on the arm.   
“Are you gonna ask her out ?”  
“I guess.”  
“What’s wrong Trunks ? I don’t get it.” Asked Goten. Trunks frowned.  
“Nothing’s wrong. Why are you always trying to make me say something’s is wrong ?”   
Goten rose his hands in surrender.  
“I don’t know, you always are flirting with girls, that’s all I mean. Why are you stopping now ?”   
Marron’s eyes suddenly widened.  
“Damn, you really like her !”  
“I don’t see what you mean....” Stuttered the man.   
“Oh, I’m sure you do.” Chuckled Marron with a wink.   
Goten turned to her.  
“What do you mean ?”  
Marron turned to him without saying anything.  
“Oh, yeah, I get it. I did. From the beginning.”  
Trunks shook violently his head with a sigh.   
“Can we just, stop ? We’re not teenagers anymore. We shouldn’t spend time talking about this kind of the stuff.”   
“Why the hell not ?”   
“I agree with her.” Mumbled Goten.   
“Because… We…”  
“Don’t become so serious Trunks dammit !”   
Marron grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him.  
“Jesus Christ Marron !” Groaned the man, getting away. “Stop drinking that much, uh ?”  
“Did you think about her ?” Giggled Marron, glancing at Goten with whom she shared a complice look.   
Trunks sighed.   
“You guys are the worst.”

    Classes had just finished and the group was hanging out outside, waiting for everyone to arrive. Sierra passed right in front of them, taking her cigarettes out. Pan glanced at Bra. The blue-haired girl tried to ignore her glance and quickly got up, following the girl.  
“Hey Sierra ! Do you have some fire ?”   
The girl turned to her, and Bra smirked.   
“Is that a reference to yesterday ?” Asked Sierra.   
Bra chuckled a bit, taking her pack out of her pocket.   
“Always feels better to smoke with someone else. I was feeling alone down there.”   
She pointed at her group of friends, now complete. Sierra didn’t respond.  
“Wanna hang out with us ?” Casually asked Bra.   
Sierra shrugged.  
“Why not.”  
Bra tried to not be taken aback by Sierra’s coldness. She had inherited her father’s pride, and didn’t let this kind of attitude affect her. When they finished smoking, they joined the group.  
“Uh, is she… Staying with us ?” Asked Toad.   
Bra rose an eyebrow.   
“Why not ?” She huffed.   
Sierra crossed her arms without saying anything.   
“I thought we would be talking, you know… Private matters.” He almost whispered.   
Bra sighed impatiently.  
“Alright that’s enough. Your plan is stupid anyway.”  
“ I thought you agreed !” Complained the boy.   
“Alright, everybody calm the fuck down. We can talk about this later, right ? Let’s just chill out somewhere for now.”   
“I want to learn how to fly.” Mumbled Todd.  
Sierra’s eyes widened.  
“What ?”  
“Nothing, don’t listen to him.” Quickly answered Bra, glaring at the boy.   
But the girl wasn’t stupid. She turned to Bra, not willing to drop the subject anytime soon.   
“You were really chill on the roof yesterday.”   
“Yeah, well…”   
“Flying, uh ?”  
She smirked. It was one of the first time Bra saw her really smile. She almost slapped herself as she realized that Pan was right. She was cute.  
“I’m sorry !” Exclaimed Todd as Lydie slapped him on the arm.  
“Well, now that she knows, why doesn’t she join the lesson ?” Asked Jake, ruffling his hair.   
Pan rolled her eyes.   
“Soon all the school is going to know about that. Your dad is gonna kill us.” Groaned Pan to her best friend.  
“Is that a family thing ?” Asked Sierra.  
“It’s a… long story.” Answered Bra.   
Sierra nodded.  
“Right.”

    They were all lined up, like some military students. In front of them stood Bra, arms crossed, and Pan who walked all around them, checking their stance. Todd was the most concentrated, fists clenched, even wincing a bit. Pan looked sternly at him.  
“Todd, you’re trying… too much.”  
The boy looked at her with annoyance, unclenching his fists.  
“How is that too much if I don’t feel anything ?” He almost screamed.  
“Well…” Answered Pan uneasily.   
“Because dude, it doesn’t work like that.” Bra suddenly spoke up, not moving from where she stood, arms still crossed. She sighed.   
“Alright, listen up all of you. I’ve been doing this since I’m 2 years old so don’t act like it’s some big deal. Just do what you’re told for once.”  
Pan rolled her eyes at Bra’s cocky attitude, earning a glare from the blue-haired girl.   
“Close your eyes.” She added.  
All of them did what they were told, except for Sierra. Bra turned to her and rose an eyebrow.   
“What’s wrong ?”  
It was Sierra’s turn to cross her arms.  
“What the fuck is going on here ? Closing our eyes to learn how to fly ? You’re a bunch of kids aren’t you.”  
Bra burst into a mocking laugh. Before Sierra could say anything again, she felt hands gripping her sides and suddenly she was far from the ground, only held by two strong arms. Todd’s jaw dropped open.  
“Oh. My. God.”  
“You believe me now ?” Breathed Bra in Sierra’s ear. The girl didn’t answer.  
“Now all of you, close your eyes, please.” Said Pan as Sierra joined them. While they did so, all of them this time, Pan glanced at Bra and grinned at her, then looking at Sierra. Bra clenched her fist at her.   
After a few minutes of instructions, Caleb was the first to start levitating, centimeters from the ground. He jerked his eyes wide open, glancing at the floor with an exhatic laugh.   
“Guys, look at that !”   
An hour later, all of them were able to at least levitate a bit. Pan decided to call it a break.  
“I’m gonna grab some beers, who’s coming ?” Asked Jake, panting a bit.   
Everyone was too exhausted to follow him, expect for Pan and Bra. With a pleading look, Jake won over Pan, who followed him. The others lay on the grass.   
“Alright, so the next step is for you to teach us how to fight.” Grinned Todd.  
“Seriously Todd ? Isn’t flying already enough ?” Answered Bra.  
Lydie laughed.

    As Trunks got out of a meeting with a patient, he glanced at his watch. Time for a break.   
“Hey Alice, have you seen Harleen ?” Asked the man to one of his colleague who was passing next to him.   
“Uh, she’s with a patient at the moment. A weird one at that.” She laughed nervously. “Should be over in ten. If I see her I’ll pass the message that you’re looking for her.”  
“Thanks Alice !”   
Grabbing a coffee, Trunks sat on the couch. He glanced at the files for his upcoming patient but didn’t feel like working. Instead he pocketed his phone. He had a text from Marron. Without even opening it, he already knew what it was about. He rolled his eyes with a smile. He loved this woman so much.  
“What’s up Trunks ?”  
The man raised his head, surprised to see Harleen, glasses off and hair untied. She barely took her glasses off usually. The man frowned.  
“Everything okay Harl ?...”  
Instead of answering, the woman smiled at him.  
“Alice said you were looking for me ?”  
“Uh, yeah I…”  
Trunks got up.  
“What are you doing tonight ?”  
Harleen smirked.  
“Are you asking if I’m free because you plan to do something with me by any chance ?”  
She rose an eyebrow at him. Trunks didn’t respond, surprised. The blonde woman burst into laughter.  
“Come on Trunks ! I figured.”   
The man smirked.   
“I’m free.” She finally said.   
Glancing at his watch, Trunks turned back to grab his files.   
“And I’m late to my appointment. See ya tonight then !”

When Harleen got out of the building, Trunks was casually standing there, smoking with his hands in his pockets. As he saw the blonde, he threw the stub and walked over her.  
“So what are we doing tonight ?” She asked, stretching. It had been a long and rough day for her. All she wanted was to forget, and something told her that Trunks would probably help a lot.   
Trunks’ look became really serious and cautious, to Harleen’s surprise.  
“What is w…”  
“Harleen. I can trust you, right ?”  
“Of course you do.” She mumbled, puzzled.   
Trunks nodded and grabbed her hand, glancing around.  
“Follow me.”   
They walked until being unseen, behind the building. Harleen giggled.  
“I feel like a teen right now.”  
Trunks smirked a bit but remained serious.   
“Okay, so. Don’t freak out, okay ?”  
“Why would I…”  
She stopped talking when Trunks gently grabbed her waist. Suddenly, they rose from the ground.   
“Holy shit what the fuck ?”  
Trunks chuckled, shaking her body which was pressed against his. He sure as hell was strong. And they were actually flying.   
“Oh my god this is awesome.” Squealed Harleen in delight. She had expected a date, but it was way better than that.   
Trunks lended on top of the building and released the woman to face her.   
“So, where do you want to go ?”  
Harleen’s mind went blank.  
“You mean… Anywhere I want ?”  
He chuckled again with amusement.  
“Anywhere yeah.”   
Harleen frowned.  
“Well, that’s a tough question. There are so many places actually…”  
“Want me to surprise you ?” Confidently asked Trunks with a smirk.  
“Hell yeah.”  
He grabbed her again.  
“Off we go then.”  
  
    By the end of the day, the group could almost fly. They didn’t need to concentrate that much to levitate, and they were starting to be steady in the air. Much to Pan and Bra’s amusement, the others were exhausted.   
“You didn’t have to go through that, did you ?” Asked Lydia, panting.   
“Nope.” Grinned Pan.  
“It was as natural as to learn how to walk.” Added Bra.   
“You lucky bastards…” Groaned Sierra, making Caleb laugh.   
“I’m starving.” Mumbled Jake.  
Pan’s eyes lit up.  
“Me too !”  
“We should go back to the dorms then. Diner’s in half an hour for you, right ?” Wisely added Caleb, making Sierra scoff.   
“Or we could just eat somewhere and come back right before curfew.”   
“Uh, I mean, yeah.” Shrugged the boy.   
“That’s an awesome plan, let’s go eat some junk food !” Exclaimed Jake, standing up.   
“Todd ! C’mon !” Called out Lydie.   
The boy was still training on his own, making the other laugh.   
“He’s gonna accomplish great things someday.” Joked Jake.

    They went back to the school dorms, followed by Pan and Bra. There definitely is some freedom in the saiyan families, thought Bra.   
“Wanna hang out in the dorms ?” Asked Jake. “Curfew’s in an hour.”  
Caleb smiled apologetically.   
“I’d better go home. See you tomorrow guys !”  
Lydie weakly admitted that she had some homework, and headed back to her room after saying her goodbye. Todd hesitated about following her or not.  
“We used to do our homework together, you know ?”   
Jake chuckled.  
“And I would let them while playing video games.”   
Todd rolled his eyes.   
“C’mon bro, stay with us a bit. You don’t need to work everyday. I’m sure Lydie will be fine.” Added the boy, rubbing Todd’s shoulder.   
“Alright, but I’m not saying for too long.”  
“Of course you’re not.”  
Jake turned to the other.   
“Let’s hang in my room.”  
They entered the boys’ dorm, careful not to get caught. When they were all seated, on Jake’s bed for most of them, the boy turned his computer on and put some music, relaxing in his computer chair.   
“Gosh, what a day.” He sighed.  
Todd nodded with a yawn.  
“The worst is yet to come.” Grinned Bra.   
Pan laughed at Todd’s face.  
“Are you sure you want to learn how to fight and become a superhero sweetie ?”  
“I… do.” He frowned.   
Pan turned to Bra.  
“We should show them, some day.”  
The blue-haired girl nodded.   
“When they will fly correctly then. We just have to go to some desert place.”  
“This sounds really cool.” Smiled Jake.   
They talked for a bit, laughing from time to time. Bra and Pan would tell stories about their childhood with this kind of ability, like Bra levitating in kindergarten, making her father go extremely mad.   
“My mother told me how she learnt how to fly. She literally blackmailed my father.” Pan chuckled. “This is how they become friends at the time.”   
“I saw some pictures.” Answered Bra. “Your mother was a hell of a badass when she was a teen. With short hair and shit”   
Pan nodded proudly.  
“Dad’s the one who accidentally made her do it. He thought it would be easier for her to train with short hair. She did because she liked him of course, but also because she thought it would make her mode badass, sort of.”  
“I already thought of cutting my hair short.” Admitted Sierra.  
Jake shrugged.  
“Then do it.”   
She rose an eyebrow at him.  
“Why ?”  
“Why the hell not ? If something is in your head, why should it stay there.”  
“Guess you’re right.” She mumbled.   
After some more minutes, curfew had dangerously approached. They all left Jake’s room, Pan and Bra flying in the dark sky, watching the stars. Flying at night was really something.   
“So.” Pan started with a grin. “As Jake said, what a day uh ?”  
“Yeah.” Answered Bra coldly, already knowing what the girl wanted to talk about.  
Pan chuckled.   
“You hate to talk about this kind of stuff don’t you ?”  
“I do and you know that.”  
“Exactly ! That is why we are going to talk about it.”  
Bra sighed.   
“There is nothing to say in case you didn’t know.”   
“Actually, there is.” Pan smirked slightly, with a devilious look on her face. “Do you like her ?”  
“I don’t know her that much.” Bra mumbled.   
“Let’s say it’s a yes. Question two. Do you find her cute ?”  
Pan’s smirk became a huge amused smile when Bra didn’t answer.  
“I knew it.”  
“Pan.”  
“I mean, obviously you do, I’ve gotta admit I thought so as well.”  
“I’m gonna rip your head off.”  
“Of course you are.” Pan rolled her eyes. “But you still like her.”  
“I don’t…” Bra suppressed a groan of anger. “Fuck you.”  
“I love you too honey. Have a wonderful night.”  
And with a wink, Pan sprinted in the air towards her house, leaving Bra alone with her annoyance and realization than Pan probably knew her more than she herself did.

    They went to one of the best pizzeria Harleen had ever been to, obviously in Italy, sitting on top of a huge building so that people couldn’t see them, but they could still look at the Italian’s landscape before them. After that, they went to some fair in France, buying cotton candy like a bunch of kids, and ended up watching a show from a band in the streets of London. The evening couldn’t go any better. Harleen knew that at some point she should have felt really tired, especially after a day like the one she’d been through, and all this travelling in the air, but she felt too excited. Trunks noticed that and smirked.  
“You’re not too eager to go home, are you ?” He asked.   
Harleen shook her head, trapping the man’s arm in hers and leaning against him.  
“Thank you so much for all of this Trunks. I love it.”   
He shrugged confidently.   
“No big deal.”  
The show ended and the crowd started to leave in different directions. Trunks took a look at his watch and asked.  
“Are you up to one last travel before going home ?”  
“Hell yeah.”  
The man looked at Harleen right in the eyes.   
“This one is gonna be really amazing. “  
They took off in the sky after hiding somewhere. After a few seconds the air started to cool down a bit.  
“Are we going to Norway or something ?” Asked curiously Harleen.  
“You got that one right.”  
They landed in a deserted place, surrounded by snow. It was really cold, but Trunks used his ki to keep himself warm, keeping Harleen against him. She didn’t even noticed the warmth radiating from Trunks. She was too stunned by what was in front of them.  
“This is… I…” She breathed, unable to form a correct sentence.   
“I’m glad you like it. I love coming here to watch Northern Lights once in a while.”   
Harleen’s eyes were sparkling. After a few minutes, she frowned.   
“How can you be so warm ?”  
“That’s another trick of mine.”  
Harleen smirked and pushed him violently. Surprised, he stumbled and fell in the snow, which started to melt a bit. The blonde rose an eyebrow.  
“You are one hell of a mystery Brief.”  
Instead of answering, Trunks grabbed her ankle, making her fall onto him. They were close, too close. Harleen leaned back a bit, much to Trunks’ disappointment.   
“Trunks… Thank you so much, really. All of this is so amazing, it’s like a dream.” She bit her lip, silent. After a few seconds she talked again. “I’ve had a rough day, you couldn’t have any better idea to help me through this.”  
Trunks nodded. He didn’t dare to speak, wondering if the girl was going to confess to him. She seemed a bit scared at the moment.  
“Harleen, what is wrong ?” He asked softly, cupping her cheek with his left hand.   
Harleen shook her head. Instead of answering, she kissed him fiercely, straddling him.

They made out in the snow, like nothing else mattered, surrounded by Northern Lights. 


	4. Chapter 4 : Family gathering

* * *

    Sierra wasn’t in class the following day. At lunch, the others wondered where she could be.

“I don’t think she’s sick. She would be in her dorm if she were, but I didn’t see her at all in the morning.” Apologetically said Lydie.

“Well, if she wasn’t feeling good maybe she slept it off and stayed in her bed, that’s why you didn’t see her.” Suggested Pan.

Lydie shrugged.

“I can understand her, I’m exhausted.” Mumbled Todd, rubbing his eyes.

“I’ve gotta admit I almost stayed in bed this morning. But I don’t wanna get expelled.” Added Jake.

“Well, I hope Sierra isn’t ditching then. She’s gonna be in trouble.” Said Lydie.

Pan turned to Bra, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, it’s true. It would be a shame to get expelled because of ditching, right ?”

The group turned to the blue-haired girl, puzzled.

“What ?” She snapped, glaring at Pan.

Everyone remained silent. Bra ended up sighing.

“Fine. I ditched with her two days ago, so what now ?”

“How smart of you.” Mumbled Pan.

Bra huffed.

“You didn’t seem to care, why do you now ?”

Pan shrugged.

“Instead of following her, you should tell her to calm down with this. She’s gonna be expelled really soon if she doesn’t stop.” 

“Why should I be the one to tell her ? I’m not her fucking girlfriend or anything.” Snapped Bra.

Realizing what she had just said, the girl started blushing. Pan suppressed a laugh, drinking some water to compose herself. The others, embarrassed, started a conversation together. Bra glared at Pan, who smiled triumphantly at her.  

    Waking up, Trunks felt someone snuggled against him. Harleen was still sleeping, her eyebrows a bit frowned. Trunks wondered if she was sleeping well. It was time to wake her up anyway. He started to stroke her hair gently.

“Harleen ? Wake up ! We’re working today.”

The woman jumped and sat up on the bed, far from Trunks, with wide eyes. The man stood still, confused.

“Trunks ?...” She asked. 

She seemed to only wake up now.

“Are you okay ?” The man asked slowly, not daring to move. 

Harleen nodded apologetically.

“I’m sorry. I was having a bad dream.” She admitted, getting up to put her clothes on.

“You should probably take a break from work. Just a few days.”

“I’m fine.” She answered weakly.

Trunks thought better than to push the subject. It wasn’t up to him what the woman decided. He wasn’t even her dad after all, he wasn’t even her boyfriend. Or was he ?

“Do you want some coffee ?” He asked awkwardly, putting boxers on. 

“Yeah sure.”

“I’m gonna make some.” The man added, finishing to put his clothes on.

 

    The end of the day was approaching, and Vegeta decided to take a break from his training with Goku. Sweeping away some dust and sweat, he turned to the other saiyan.

“I’m heading to Capsule Corp. to see if Bra’s home. She told me she wanted to train someday.”

He started to fly.

“You comin’ back later ?” Asked the younger man.

“Don’t know.” Mumbled Vegeta, speeding off to Capsule Corp. 

The building seemed empty when he came home. He focused on Bulma’s ki, finally finding her on the other side of the building with some other scientists. He shrugged the uneasy feeling he always had when he went there. The woman asked him to act civilized when on this area, where she acted like a professional on the field. Vegeta tried to oblige, something about respect as she told him, but it wasn’t that easy. Fortunately, she noticed him as soon as the sliding doors opened. She rose an eyebrow at him.

“Where’s Bra ?” He asked, clearing his throat.

“She hasn’t come home yet.”

The saiyan sighed impatiently.

“Shouldn’t she have already ?”

“Well I guess she’s hanging out with her friends.”

Vegeta shook his head. Earthlings stuff again, not his business. It was Bulma’s turn to sigh.

“Why don’t you call her if it bothers you ?”

Her eyes started to shine maliciously.

“Did you two have something planned ?” She smirked.

Vegeta humphed.

“Damn it woman. She told me she wanted to train someday.”

Bulma put her left hand on her hip, cocking her head to the side.

“And why would someday be today honey ?”

Vegeta bit back the urge to snap at the nickname.

“Forget it.” He grumbled, tired of the conversation.

He had had enough social interaction for the day, and Bulma’s need to get on his nerves all the time was way more tiring that training.   

“If you miss your daughter call her !” Bulma added as Vegeta headed toward the door.

“I don’t like phone calls.” He snapped, the door shutting right behind him. 

If Bra wanted to hang out with friends, whatever. Vegeta still headed to the gravity room. He didn’t have the patience to train with Goku again. 

 

    “Do you think Sierra will come train with us then ?” Asked Todd. 

She hadn’t shown all day long, and the group almost forgot about her for the rest of the day. She was new to their band after all. Pan shrugged.

“I don’t know, but we’re still going to train.”

“Guys.”

They all turned toward Jake. The boy was watching the sky, and it seemed like his jaw was threatening to fall. 

“Damn, that’s Sierra !” 

High in the sky was a form, flying with ease. The form started to approach, and as she landed in front of them with a proud smirk, they noticed.

“Oh.”

“N-nice hair.” Stuttered Lydie. 

Sierra ruffled her now short dark hair without answering and rose a brow.

“We training or not ?”

“I don’t think you need to anymore.” Answered Pan, almost coldly.

They all understood what she meant.

“Ditching in order to train on your own, uh ?” Asked defiantly the girl again.

“Come on, why do you care ?” Sighed Bra, rolling her eyes. ”Let’s go on with the training.” She added, turning to the others. 

They followed the blue-haired girl. Pan was still glaring at Sierra. 

“You’re gonna get expelled, you know that ?” She added, her tone softer this time.

Sierra shrugged defiantly.

“Like Bra said, why do you care ?”

With that, she joined the other. Pan shook her head.  This girl reminded her way too much of Bra. 

 

    The tension between Trunks and Harleen remained obvious for the rest of the day. Trunks didn’t understand why a simple nightmare made the woman shut herself off that much. He was actually pretty scared of what she was going through, considering a few other details he had noticed for a while, indicating she was disturbed with something. But he didn’t want to be that guy, asking her, wondering what they were. So, nobody would break the ice, and the man was left with silence and avoidance. As soon as they had arrived at the asylum, Harleen had left him without a look behind. He never saw her through all lunch, and assumed she simply didn’t eat. The mere idea disturbed him even more that the fact she was so cold with him. Missing lunch when all she had in her stomach was coffee wasn’t the best way to deal with work, especially in an asylum. During one of his smoke break, Trunks flew to the closest market to buy something for the woman. At the end of the day, he waited for her, but as everyone got out of the building, he noticed that Harleen was missing. As he was ready to leave, the blonde woman finally got out by herself. Her eyes lightened a bit at the sight of Trunks.

“Trunks ! What are you doing here ?”

The man smirked a bit and gave her the little bag with food in it.

“It’s not worth what we ate yesterday but I figured you didn’t eat today.”

The woman didn’t answer, grabbing the bag softly and adjusting her glasses.

“Trunks, I… I’m sorry for today. I’ve never had a nightmare in the presence of someone else and I freaked out.”

“It’s okay Harl. You don’t have to justify yourself.”

Harleen smiled widely, and roughly grabbed Trunks, kissing him. 

“Can I eat at your place ?” She whispered in his ear, caressing his abs through his shirt.

“Hell yeah.”

 

    The first thing Bra noticed when she woke up was that she was on a floor. She groaned and stood up slowly. She recognized Pan’s room. The girl was still asleep in her bed, and you could guess by her position that she probably pushed Bra in her sleep, making her fall. It hadn’t even woke Bra up. She frowned. She didn’t remember being that drunk the night before. With a yawn, she took her phone out of her pocket. Her eyes widened when she saw the time on the screen.

“Fuck.” She mumbled, getting up and putting her clothes on. “Pan, wake the fuck up.”

The girl didn’t answer. The blue-haired teen rolled her eyes and started to shake her friend.

“What the hell Bra ? Let me sleep…” Mumbled Pan, grabbing the cover and putting it over her head.

“Fine ! I’m late I have to go anyway. See you later.”

She pushed the curtains open and flew off in the sky. If she rushed she could almost be home on time. Almost. Her mother was gonna kill her. When she finally saw the Capsule Corp. building in the distance, she rushed to her window, finding it closed.

“Damn it !” She cursed, landing pitifully in front of the door. She knocked, already wincing. Her mother opened the door with a stern look.

“There you are.”

“Heyyyy I’m sorry-”

“Come in now.”

Bulma grabbed Bra’s arm and took her inside.

“Go get a shower before your father sees you. You stink ! Beer right ?”

Bra nodded slowly. Bulma shook her head with a sigh.

“Teenagers. You’re unbelievable.”

Without answering, the teen rushed to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Damn, it felt good. While drying her hair, she heard the doorbell ring. Her brother probably. She put on some clothes.

“What’s up Trunksie ?”

The man smirked at the sight of his sister. 

“Oh, here is my adorable sister I missed so much !”

He hugged her despite her protest.

“Fuck you.” Mumbled the girl. 

Trunks laughed.

“I’m starving, let’s go to the kitchen. I’m actually pretty surprised mom isn’t here yet.”

“TRUNKS !”

Bra winced.

“Good luck Brief.”

 

    As always, Vegeta was the only one not present to the family gathering. Trunks and Bra expected him to arrive right after food was set, as usual. But their mother still had to be bothered by this.

“I swear I’m gonna rip your father’s head off.”

“Yet you still haven’t.” Mumbled Bra, sitting on a chair. “C’mon, can’t we eat already ?”

“Where are your manners ?” Exclaimed Bulma.

“Uh… I don’t see anyone here except for Trunks, my brother ? I mean, really mom ? Chill.”

Trunks shrugged.

“She’s kinda right. I’m starving by the way.”

Bulma’s shoulder slumped.

“Fine, whatever. You’re just like your father, both of you.”

“Speaking of the devil.” Added Bra.

Vegeta entered the room, wearing a clean shirt instead of his usual training suit. Bra whistled.

“Wow dad, you really put on some efforts right ?”

“Enough.” Answered her father with gritted teeth. 

He turned to his son and nodded.

“Dad.” Answered Trunks with a quick nod of his own.

“No hug ? I’m disappointed.” Sarcastically said Bra.

“Bra, you really need to shut the fuck up sometimes.”

“Trunks, language !”

“Really ? She’s fifteen !”

“And you’re an adult, act like one.”

They all sat and started to eat silently, the saiyans too focused on their food to think about anything else. Bra realized how much her stomach was empty. It’s not like beer could count as food. 

“So,” started Bulma. Trunks shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “any news for us Trunks ? Something about work, new friends ?”

Trunks shook his head, his mouth full.

“A girl maybe ?” Added his mother maliciously.

And as if it wasn’t enough awkward, Trunks wasn’t the only one to blush. Bra cursed at herself. Her mother wasn’t even talking to her. Hopefully, the woman hadn’t noticed. Her father however… He rose an eyebrow at her and she turned to Trunks to escape his look.

“Yeah, tell us more about it Trunksie.”

He looked at her sister with a shocked look on his face, as if to say “you’re supposed to be on my side !”. They always did usually. Bra mouthed a sorry. 

“Uh… Well…” Started the man, adjusting his shirt. Bra dropped her fork on the floor.

“Oh, silly me.” She said sternly, taking it back. “By the way, Trunks, did you know Pan and I are in the same class ?”

“Oh lucky you.” Answered Trunks with a nervous laugh. “How’s school ? I mean, I don’t worry about your grades you smart-ass, but I hope you’re not getting into any trouble.”

Vegeta humpfed, drawing Trunks’ attention.

“Okay, what did you do.”

“Me ? Nothing. Pan, however…”

 

    When the meal ended, Bulma was eyeing her children suspiciously. Trunks got up.

“I’m gonna smoke outside.”

Bra was craving for a cigarette and got up.

“I...Uh… Have something to tell Trunks !” She stuttured, following her brother.

“I know you’re smoking.” Announced her mother behind her.

“What ??” Answered Vegeta.

Bra quickly got out of the room.

“Holy shit.” Mumbled Trunks, lighting his cigarette and handing one to his sister.

“I know.”

They smoked in silence for a bit.

“Why did you betray me at lunch ?” Asked Trunks.

Bra sighed.

“I’m sorry… I needed a diversion.”

The man frowned.

“From what ?”

“From dad.”

Trunks rose an eyebrow, surprised.

“I’m sorry ?”

“Forget it.” She started, but Trunks shook his head.

“Mom asked me about a girl remember ? What did dad noti… Oh. OH.”

“Shut. Up.”

Trunks grinned.

“I figured, you know.”

She didn’t answer.

“That you are into girls, I mean.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Glared Bra. “I’m not only into girls, by the way.”

Trunks shrugged.

“Even better I guess.”

“And what’s the name of that girlfriend of yours ?” Answered Bra with sadism.

Trunks rolled his eyes.

“I guess I deserve this.”

He threw his stub in the bin next to him.

“Harleen. Her name is Harleen.”

Bra nodded. She glanced at the building.

“Well,” She started. “Ready to tell mom ?”

 

    Goten’s shift was finally over. With a sigh of relief, he got out of the restaurant, almost bumping into someone.

“Oh, sorry I’m really clumsy…” His eyes widened when he recognised the blonde woman in front of him. “Marron ? What are you doing here ?”

The woman chuckled.

“Hey ‘Ten, how are you doin’ ?”

“Well, I’m fine I guess… But why aren’t you in LA ?”

“I went to visit my parents for a few days and asked my father to fly me here. I wanted to see you.”

The man ruffled his hair.

“Oh yeah ?”

Confused, he bit back the urge to ask why. Marron had always known how Trunks and him were under her spell, and she loved to play with it. The man didn’t want to assume anything. 

“Yep. We’re on a mission, Goten.”

“A… what ? Marron can you stop being mysterious for a second ?”

Marron smirked.

“A mission ‘meeting Harleen’.”

Goten tried to hide his disappointment.

“So this is what it is about.”

Marron rose an eyebrow.

“Sorry, what ?”

“It’s all about Trunks, right ?”

Marron sighed and started to walk.

“Get a girlfriend Son.”

Goten scoffed.

“And follow me !” 

“Where exactly ?”

The woman shrugged.

“I don’t know, but you do not want to stay at your place of work right ?”

“So… We’re not gonna see Trunks yet ?”

“He’s busy.”

“Oh.”

“But it allows us to prepare for a plan.”

“Obviously there is an “us.” ”

Marron turned to the man.

“You don’t wanna get involved ? Really Goten ?” 

The man sighed angrily, taking the blonde off-guard. 

“Really yeah. Listen, Trunks has finally beaten his demons, sort of. He’s got a life, a girlfriend… Why just not leave him alone ? I’m tired of living through others. When do I get to live MY life ? Seriously Marron, you know how hard it has been. I was there for Trunks, a lot. I don’t regret any of it, and I’m here if he needs me, but he has his life now. I need to take care of mine, and so do you. With yours.”

“You think you’re not part of his life anymore.”

“I don’t…”

“Listen. Let’s just go watch a movie, both of us. New rule, not talking about Trunks for a few hours, okay ?”

Goten didn’t answer right away, surprised.

“What about your mission ?”

Marron shrugged and grabbed his arm.

“It can wait.”

While they walked, she pocketed her phone and sent a text to Trunks.

_ We need to talk. _

 

    Indeed, Trunks was busy. Busy processing what he had just seen. After eating at Capsule Corp, he headed to Harleen’s, with his mother‘s praise and the promise he would introduce her to the family, earning a slight amused smirk from his father. As he approached her building, he thought best to present himself at the window as she now knew his nature. He didn’t know which window led to which room and hoped not to

be too intrusive. Choosing the closest one, he took a peek and his eyes widened at the sight. 

Harleen in colored underwear, her hair a total mess, applying weird clown make-up in front of her bathroom mirror with a dement giggle.

The urge to step back took Trunks and he started to speed up in the sky, confused and, he had to admit, a bit scared.

It reminded him way too much of the worst patient of Arkham. 

 

    Goten knocked at the wooden door with a sigh. He was happy to be there, standing in front of his childhood home, but never ready to face his mother’s ranting. He secretly hoped that his brother would be here as well to suffer with him. It had been a while since he’d seen him, busy as he was. Of course he could just fly to him if he wanted to hang out, and Gohan would always welcome him warmly, he always had a soft spot for his brother but… The young saiyan shook his head. No, he wasn’t the type to ask for affection. 

The door opened with so much strength that it could have been his father behind. 

His mother was so frightening sometimes…

“Goten honey !! I’m so happy to see you !”

She hugged and dragged him inside. 

“Your father isn’t home yet, you know how he is… Gohan however is already here, did you know that he was coming ? We’re finally gonna be together for once, talk about your lives… Gohan just went to England, you know ? He made a conference in Oxford !”

Goten giggled a bit, uneasy.

“It’s great, mom…”

“Give the poor kid a break mom.”

Goten couldn’t stop a smile as he saw his big brother entering the room, adjusting his tie.

“Hello little brother.” 

His voice was so calm and warm that Goten suddenly felt better.

“Hi Gohan.”

He didn’t dare giving the older man a hug, but Gohan ruffled his hair affectionately and it sure was enough.

“How are you ?”

“Great, I guess.” 

Gohan’s eyebrows furrowed. Goku chose this moment to make a loud entrance.

“Hello ! I brought lunch !!”

His gi was a bit dirty and it was enough to piss Chi-chi off.

“Goku !” She shrieked.

The man handed the food to her and turned toward his sons.

“How are you doing boys ?” 

They both smiled widely, like a bunch of kids.

“I’m great dad.” Answered the older. 

Goku’s smile got bigger.

“Great. Let’s eat then !”

They all sat down and ate peacefully, Goku telling stories with his mouth full, Chi-chi reprimanding him, and Goten managed to forget about his anxious thoughts for a little while, enjoying the food and the presence of his family, deep in the forest, far from the world.

 


	5. Chapter 5 : Let’s get to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to those who might read this one day !  
> This chapter is so far my favorite, as we finally meet (quickly) one of my favorite Batman character, who everybody loves, you can easily guess who....  
> Regarding Trunks/Harleen storyline, it is a bit slow but we're finally gonna move a bit in the next chapters, I really wanted to work on their relationship before shit happens.  
> Same for Bra & Pan storyline, I know it's more of a teenagers story but some stuff is gonna happen... soon I think (other than love interest I mean) so stay tuned !

* * *

    Days and then weeks passed peacefully. Trunks thought best to keep for himself what he’d seen in Harleen’s bathroom. He didn’t want her to think he was a stalker. Still, he was pretty concerned about her, and spent a lot of time with her, as much as he could, to make sure she was okay. She sometimes was distant but when they were together she genuinely seemed happy, and soon his concern faded to become a quick thought here and there. It had been a bit more that two month since they started dating and he knew he would have to bring her with him to Capsule Corp. at some point. It’s not that he didn’t want her to come with him, but his family was one of a kind, and it always made him quite nervous when he had to introduce someone to them. But as Bulma had figured out he was dating someone, he didn’t have a choice... 

 

    The sun was getting lower and lower, as the day was coming to an end. Bra and Pan were lying down on the grass peacefully. The rest of the group was doing a race in the sky in a huge meadow, where no one could see them. At some point, Todd landed and walked up to them, panting.

“I’m done for today, really.”

He laid down in the grass next to them, as Bra rose an eyebrow.

“Already ?” 

Pan glared at her. 

“It’s not a real race Bra.”

The blue-haired girl snorted.

“I didn’t say that.”

She sat up, brushing off some grass.

“I think they’re ready.”

Pan looked up at the group.

“Maybe.”

“Ready for what ? Training ?” Asked eagerly the boy next to them.

Without answering, Bra flew to the rest of the group.

“Alright, that’s enough for today.”

“What ? We barely started !” Answered Jake.

“What’s going on Bra ?” Asked Sierra.

Pan and Todd joined them.

“I…. We” She quickly corrected herself after Pan glared at her. “...Think that you’re ready for training.”

Sierra grinned.

“But for that, you’ll need training suits.” Added Pan.

Bra turned to her.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. What are we gonna do about it ?”

“Well, you know who could help us, right ?”

 

    Vegeta got home after a few days of hunting and fighting with Kakarot. He felt good, but was still unable to have the younger saiyan around him for more than a couple of days. Even if their relationship was better than before, they still weren’t friends. But he was a good opponent.

“Hi honey.”

Bulma was always here to welcome him, even when she was busy. He didn’t answer but grabbed her for a kiss. She winced.

“Maybe you could take a shower first, right ?”

The saiyan smirked and let her go, walking to the bathroom.

“Oh and by the way, you missed a few things when you were away.”

“Like what ?”

“Trunks is coming for lunch this week-end.”

“Good.”

“....With his girlfriend.”

Vegeta didn’t answer.

“You’ll have to behave, okay ?”

He grunted.

“She seems nice. Her name is Harleen.”

The saiyan nodded and went to the door. Right before leaving the room, he abruptly asked:  

“What would you say if Bra had a girlfriend too ?”

Bulma didn’t answer straight away.

“....What ?...Did she… Tell you something ?”

Vegeta snorted.

“Of course she didn’t tell me anything.”

“Then how do you…”

“You know what ? Nevermind. Just ask her.” Almost snapped Vegeta, leaving the room, and Bulma really confused.

 

    It didn’t take much time to locate him based on his ki. Pan nodded to Bra.

“Let’s go.”

It took more time than usual to travel, as the group wasn’t as experienced as them. They still made a lot of progress, and in less than 30 minutes, they were in the desert.

“What a nice place to live.” Joked Lydie.

“Your friend is a fugitive or what ?” Added Jake. 

Pan stopped suddenly and pointed a finger.

“He’s right here.”

The green man was levitating over a huge rock, his eyes closed. 

“The fuck ? Why is he green ?” 

“You never fail to surprise me.” Smiled Caleb at the two girls.

They flew over to him slowly.

“Pan. Bra. What brings you here ?” Asked the namekian without opening an eye.

“Hi Piccolo ! How are you ?”

As soon as Pan started to speak, Piccolo smiled and opened his eyes. 

“I’m good, as always. I see that you brought some friends with you.”

He glanced at the group, who waved or nodded at him awkwardly. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Guys, this is Piccolo, a friend of our parents. Piccolo, this is Jake, Lydie, Todd, Caleb and Sierra.”

“We’re here to ask you for some training suits for them.” Added Bra.

Piccolo rose an eyebrow.

“You’re going to train them ?”

“Why not ?” Answered the younger saiyan. 

Piccolo turned to Pan. 

“You’re not getting into any trouble right ?”

Pan sighed.

“No, we’re not. You don’t have to warn dad, if that’s what you’re asking.”

The namekian looked at them suspiciously for a few seconds and gave up. 

“Fine.”

He stopped levitating and they all landed on the rock.

“Step forward, one by one and open your arms. ” 

Jake was the first one to dare. Piccolo rose a finger and a training suit appeared in front of him, landing in Jake’s arm. The teen whistled.

“Impressive dude.”

Piccolo watched him confused.

“...Sorry I called you dude.” He added quickly and went aside, leaving the spot for someone else. 

Sierra leaned over Bra to whisper in her ear.

“Why the fuck is he green ?”

“He’s from another planet, Namek.” Answered Bra, glancing at Piccolo. She knew he could hear them with his namekian hearing.

“I never thought I would see a green man without being high. Wanna smoke a blunt later ?”

Bra frantically covered the girl’s mouth, but it was too late. 

“I don’t think you should do that, Bra.”

“Please don’t tell mom.” She whined.

“Really, you’re more afraid of Bulma than Vegeta ?” Asked Piccolo, surprised.

Bra shook her head.

“You know what ? Don’t tell anyone, please Piccolo.”

The namekian shrugged.

“Not my business.”

The teenager sighed in relief.

“You, on the other half…” He added, turning to Pan. The girl’s eyes widened.

“I don’t smoke !”

The Namekian stared at her for a few seconds and gave up.

“Fine.” 

Piccolo gave them the last training suit. 

“Well, you know how to find me if you need some more.”

They nodded, ready to leave. 

“Be careful, okay ? They’re not saiyans.” He added.

“Don’t worry, we will.”

Pan hugged him quickly, making the tall man blush.

“See you later uncle !”

“Don’t call me that.” He mumbled, but they had already left.

 

    Trunks entered Arkham Asylum with a yawn, adjusting his wrinkled tie. He didn’t sleep much the night before, working on a new complex patient. He even refused to go see Harleen, even if he really didn’t like turning her down like that. He was buying himself a coffee when one of his collegue entered the room, calling him.

“Hey, what’s up Ellie ?”

“Harleen called to say she was sick, do you have a free spot in an hour to deal with one of her patient ?”

“Uh, I think, let me check… Yeah, sure. I don’t have anyone this morning after Dominic.”

“Great, I’ll say that you’re up to it.”

“Who’s the patient by the way ?”

The woman smiled.

“Have fun, you’re going to meet The Joker.”

 

    The piece was dark and silent when Trunks entered. He didn’t expect The Joker to welcome him in any way, being as he was. Considered the worst patient of Arkham, everyone wanted to work on his case. Too cryptic, nobody had ever been able to get anything from him. Harleen was one of the lucky ones to work on this.  _ Well, lucky was maybe a bit too joyful _ , bitterly thought the young man. He had tried to call her half an hour ago, without success. Something in his gut told him she wasn’t really sick… Or maybe not the way people thought. In some way, he was glad to finally meet The Joker. Maybe it would help him understand.

“Well, well, well… A new one.”

Trunks turned to the voice in the corner of the room. A figure emerged from the darkness, arms trapped in restraints. His green hair was disheveled, and his clown makeup dull and dirty. The man walked up to the table placed in the middle of the room, and smirked.

“Why don’t you sit Joker.” Suggested Trunks firmly. 

As they sat down, The Joker observed him with intensity, before looking at the badge with Trunks’ name on it. Suddenly, he started to laugh.

“Brief, uh ? I see.”

Confused, Trunks frowned. The man in front of him seemed to have a really good time looking at him. Finally, he spoke up again. 

“Harley told me so muuuch about you.”

Trunks’ heart skipped a bit at the nickname. He immediately knew who it belonged to.

“We’re not here to talk about my colleagues.” Answered Trunks as calmly as possible.

The Joker rose an eyebrow, leaning over the table.

“Really ? You seem to have a lot of questions in your head, concerning your “colleague”. She isn’t quite herself in your opinion these days, is she ?” 

Trunks bit back the urge to hit the man in front of him. He was too smart to give in. Taking a deep breath, he leaned over the table as well, his face mere inches from the other man.

“Listen here, Joker.” He started, still as calmly as possible, “I’m not here to ask you anything, and my life is none of your business, as well as Miss Quinzel’s. If you have something to say about her, fine, let me fill a report. And don’t expect to see her coming here soon.”

The Joker burst in laughter.

“You really think she would agree to stop seeing me ? You really are a fool.” 

Trunks suddenly got up, not able to handle all this anymore. 

“I think our session is over.”

He walked up to the door. 

“If this is already too much to handle, you’d better step out really quickly Brief.”

  
  


    Saturday afternoon, Bra had invited the band to come over at her place. They had enough room to train a bit in the garden, and she proposed to hang out in her huge bedroom afterwards. She got up early to start training in the morning. For once, she wasn’t hungover and she wanted to use that at her advantage. Putting her hair in a ponytail while walking in the huge corridor, she bumped into her dad.

“Oh, hi dad.”

Vegeta tilted his head.

“You’re going to train ?” 

“Yeah, right after breakfast.” 

He smirked, but didn’t say anything. Bra sighed.

“Yes, I can train with you.”

“Good.”

He started to walk again.

“Join me in the Gravity room.”

She nodded and ran to the kitchen, making herself a coffee and toasts. The sun was already showing itself, as she took a look at the window. She gladly would have taken her breakfast in the garden, but her father was waiting. She ate her toasts, drank her coffee in one go and grabbed a bottle of water in the fridge before heading to the Gravity Room. 

“Took you long enough.” Mumbled her dad when she entered the room. He was already doing some push-ups with one hand, the gravity in the room a bit superior to the one on earth. 

“Why are you always so impatient.” She answered, rolling her eyes. 

She put the water bottle on the floor and started some push-ups as well, with both arms in her case. After fifty of them, she realised her father was looking at her.

“What ?” She almost snapped.

The saiyan crossed his arms.

“You seem to be tired already.”

She got up, facing him.

“So what, you’re going to say I don’t train enough, is that it ?”

“Indeed. I don’t see you often.” He answered coldly.

Bra smirked. It was his way of saying he missed her. She wanted to joke about it to get on his nerve but he was already jumping at her to give the first blow. She dodged at the last second. 

“See ? I still have some reflexes, old man.” She said, throwing her fist in his face, but he caught it with both hands.

“Not enough.” He smirked, grabbing her and pushing her away.

They fought for a while, Bra joking here and there. Her dad wasn’t talkative at all, even less when he was training, but she always managed to make him talk a bit when they fought together. He tried to stay concentrated, but it was the only moment they had together these days, and even if he would never admit it, he didn’t want her to shut up. 

“Okay, may I take a break ?” Bra asked, grabbing her water bottle. 

She sat on the ground, followed by Vegeta. 

“So,” she started, “I’m inviting my friends over this afternoon to train them with Pan.”

“You’re going to train earthlings ?” 

She shrugged.

“Can be fun. They want us to become some kind of vigilantes of the city.”

Her father frowned.

“You don’t like this.”

He snorted.

“Of course I don’t.”

“You know, there are some people we can trust, sometimes. It’s been a few months since we told them and they haven’t snitched. They’re cool people, you’ll see.”

“Who said I wanted to meet them.” Mumbled Vegeta. 

“Pleaaase, come and watch. You could be helpful.”

Vegeta shook his head.

“There’s no way I’m helping you train these… teenagers.”

“Oh c’mon ! Daddyyyy please….”

She knew how he hated when she was like that.

“Fine ! Stop whining for fuck’s sake.” 

The teen smiled triumphantly. 

“Who do you want to impress like that ?” He added grumpily.

She gulped.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She got up. 

“I’m gonna take a shower, see ya.”

She jogged up to the door, but not fast enough to prevent him from asking :

“Is it a boy ? Or…”

She felt herself blushing, and without thinking, blurted a “both”, leaving her father puzzled.

 

    Pan landed in the garden, followed by the others. Bra watched them land with a half-smile. 

“What’s up Bra ?” Asked happily Jake, landing clumsily. 

The girl shrugged. 

“Welcome to Capsule Corp.” She said instead, gesturing to the building.

“It’s huge !” Exclaimed Lydie, levitating to contemplate it from afar.   

“I know right ?”

They were all wearing their training suits, but were talking and laying down in the grass, not willing to start yet. Bra crossed her arm, looking at them. She was preparing herself to say something when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and made eye contact with her father, who stood there with him arms crossed as well. The conversation in the garden stopped as everyone eyed the newcomer. Pan watched Bra, then her father, both having the same attitude and smiled.

“Hey Vegeta !” 

The saiyan nodded to her. He was visibly annoyed to be there.  _ Bra must have asked him.   _

“Oh hum, guys… That’s my father. Dad, those are my friends.” 

She didn’t introduce them by their names, knowing her father wouldn’t care anyway.

“Good afternoon Mr Brief.” Answered politely Caleb.

Vegeta’s mouth twitched. 

“Call me Vegeta.” He answered coldly. 

The teenager nodded, uncomfortable. Bra cleared her throat.

“Right, so, let’s get to work !”

They all got up and Pan came next to Bra, facing the others. 

“Let’s start by making you in conditions.”

Bra turned to Pan who grinned devilishly. 

“Do fifty push-ups and one hundred abs.”

Todd’s eyes widened. He laughed.

“It’s a joke, right ?”

Vegeta snorted. 

“It’s not.” Annoyingly answered Bra. She got on the floor and easily made the first ten. “See ?”

She kept doing, quickly followed by Pan, then the others. Todd sighed and got to the floor as well, resigned. 

This was gonna be hard. 

 

    Still angry and disturbed, Trunks didn’t call Harleen after work to make sure she was okay. He could feel anxiety gripping his chest, and the sudden need to drink was becoming extremely strong. High in the air, he closed his eyes, letting the wind stroke his face. He needed to calm down. He thought of calling Goten, or Marron, but shook his head. He didn’t want to explain everything to them. He didn’t even know how to put it into words. This fear that was creeping on him, the feeling that something bad was on the verge of happening. It wasn’t concrete, even this talk with The Joker didn’t make any sense. Trunks groaned with frustration, gripping at his ruffled hair. He didn’t want to face Harleen about it either.

_ Coward.  _

All he could do was give in this urge, and he flew to the closest bar.

Harleen could wait. 

 

_     Trunks woke up suddenly, his heart pounding quickly. Something heavy was gripping at his chest, and it took him a few seconds to realize it was just anxiety. He was having a nightmare, like often these days. It had started a few weeks ago, but as he thought about it, he had these anxieties from time to time almost since forever. He couldn’t go to his parents’ room, as he was a big boy now. Turning the light of his room on, he sat up with a yawn. It was three in the morning, but his heart was still beating too fast for him to go back to sleep. He suddenly felt thirsty and carefully got out of his bedroom, hoping to not wake his little sister who was sleeping in the room next to his. As he progressed in the corridor, he heard footsteps and his heart skipped a bit. He held his breath and clenched his fists, ready to launch at whoever the intruder was. Leaning in the corridor, he recognized the figure immediately. _

_ “Trunks ?” His father asked, surprised.  _

_ Trunks took a deep breath to regain some composure. As soon as he had recognized his father, he tried to look confident. He didn’t want him to see his son so scared. _

_ “Hey dad.” Answered the boy, walking to him. _

_ “What are you doing here so late ?” Asked the man, frowning. _

I had a nightmare, dad. Do you ever get so scared you have trouble breathing ?

_ “Y’know… I’m thirsty.” Shrugged the boy. _

_ His father nodded, and started walking again. _

_ “Good night, dad.” Added Trunks weakly, disappointed by his father being so oblivious. _

_ “Good night.” Mumbled Vegeta without stopping. _

_ As soon as the man had left the corridor, Trunks felt even more alone than before. _

 

    Todd let himself fall in the grass with a sigh of relief. Training had been really hard. After all the warm up, the girls had showed them fighting stances, and they had slowly tried to learn how to dodge first. Sierra and Caleb were the best ones at it. 

“I’m so tired gosh.” Mumbled Jake, laying down on the grass next to his friend. 

“Alright, I think we should stop for today.” Announced Pan, earning a sigh of relief from all the group. 

Vegeta, who had stayed, watching silently all along, humpfed. Bra turned to him.

“What’s wrong dad ?” She asked him defiantly.

The man shrugged.

“You barely did anything.”

Bra smirked.

“Do you want a rematch of this morning ?”

Vegeta smiled for the first time of the afternoon and uncrossed his arm. 

“Okay guys, why don’t we go in the back yard to watch ?” Suggested Pan, gesturing urgently toward them to follow her. They did so, eyeing the scene curiously.  

“Don’t hold back because my friends are here.” Joked Bra.

Vegeta glared at her.

“A saiyan never hold back.”

They got in position.

“Come on Bra !”

“You got it !”   
Bra turned to her encouraging friends with a smile, still on guard. Her eyes landed on Sierra, who winked at her. She felt herself blush a bit, and her father chose this exact moment to launch at her.

“I knew it.” He mumbled at her, as she fell to the floor, embarrassed and angry. She immediately got up and threw a fist at him, and another, again and again. Without a warning, she used her feet to throw him off-balance, and punched him in the face. Todd gasped and Caleb whistled. She stepped back a bit, ready to launch again. Vegeta smirked at her, and Bra threw another fist to make sure to not blush again at his stare. They fought for around ten minutes, the groupe watching intently. At some point, Vegeta stepped back, crossing his arms.

“I think it’s enough for today.”

Bra nodded, wiping some sweat from her brow. He looked at her intensely for a few seconds, and turned back to enter the house, heading to his bathroom. Bra gulped. She knew she had to prepare for a talk soon. 

“This was the best fight I’d ever seen.” Screamed Todd, jumping on Bra. 

She giggled.

“You should see him with Pan’s grandfather. It’s even more impressive.” She answered.

Caleb’s eyes widened.

“Your grandfather ?” He exclaimed, turning to Pan.

She ruffled her hair.

“Yeah, well, saiyans don’t really age like earthlings…”

“Let’s get inside.” Interrupted Bra. “I’m gonna go take a shower. If you want to take one as well, ask Pan, she knows where the third bathroom is.”

She got into the house and rushed to the shower, needing a moment to herself. As soon as the water fell down on her, she let out a sigh. Her father, he had noticed. And as he did, she had to face her denial. She really liked Sierra and soon, her mother would know too. Vegeta wasn’t one to gossip at all, but if something disturbed him, Bulma would notice really quickly, if he didn’t blurt it out by himself. But her mother knowing wasn’t the worst than could happen.

As long as Sierra didn’t find out, everything would be fine. 


	6. Chapter 6 : Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ! This was the last chapter I had in advance, I'm writing too slowly.... So I hope I'm gonna be able to keep up with one chapter per week, I can't be sure though... Sorry in advance ! But it doesn't seem like the story is followed by a lot of people so it shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

 

    Trunks knocked timidly at the door. He was still slightly hangover from the day before, despite a fresh shower, aspirin and a lot of water, but he had seen worse, and could act like everything was alright, as long as nobody asked. Harleen opened the door, her hair a bit damp. She smiled at the newcomer.

“Hey, I was just getting out of the shower, I’ll be ready in a sec !”

The young man rose his hands as to calm her.

“There’s no rush.”

He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall.

“How are you today by the way ?”

Harleen stopped in her tracks confused, and her face lit up suddenly.

“Oh, yeah ! I… just a headache, you know ? I’m back on my feet, see ?”

She turned around with a grin.

“Don’t you worry about me.”

She grabbed some clothes and started dressing, trying to ignore Trunks’ sceptical stare.

“Who took care of my patients ?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

“Me.”

She froze.

“Oh.”

Trunks opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He didn’t know what to say. They stayed in an awkward silence while Harleen finished dressing and applying some make-up. She grabbed her glasses and turned to her boyfriend.

“I’m ready to go.”

They walked to the window and Trunks took advantage of Harleen’s proximity to kiss her softly. She smiled at him, and he felt relieved, kind of. He grabbed her by the waist and they took off in the sky,   

 

    The first thing Bra felt as she woke up was an arm resting on her. She wanted to push Pan away, but slowly opened her eyes and frowned. Pan was sleeping right in front of her, her arms beneath her head on the pillow. Her heart skipped a bit as she understood that Sierra was the one behind her. She started to remember slowly. After training, they all went to her bedroom, playing video games, drinking and smoking. She avoided her parents all evening and ordered pizzas for the group. She then offered them to stay the night, and they talked, drank and smoked some more before drifting to sleep. She didn’t remember a lot of details, and especially not sleeping snuggled into Sierra. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the girl’s arm and put it away, sitting up carefully. Caleb and Jake were sleeping in the couch, snoring lightly, and Lydie and Todd on a mattress on the floor. Bra got up and went to her closet, taking some clothes. She hesitated, and as everyone seemed really asleep, she took her tank top off, grabbing a t shirt.

“Well, you’re not shy uh” Whispered a sleepy voice, startling the teen.

She couldn’t keep the blush creeping on her cheeks as she saw Sierra looking at her, amused.

“Enjoying the view ?” She answered, putting her t-shirt on as quickly as she could.

They got interrupted by a yawn coming from the couch.

“Morning.” Mumbled Caleb, sitting up.

Everyone started to stir a bit. Todd let out a moan.

“My body hurts everywhere…” He winced, sitting slowly.

“Don’t tell me.” Huffed Lydie next to him.

Bra smirked.

“It’s only the beginning guys.”

She took a look at the clock on her nightstand.

“Okay, I don’t like throwing you out, but my brother and his girlfriend are coming for lunch and I’ve got to be downstairs in half an hour.”

They nodded, and Caleb nudged Jake who was still asleep, clutching his pillow.

“Do you have water ? I’m thirsty as fuck.” Asked Sierra.

“Yeah sure, be back in a sec.”

She carefully went downstairs to grab some water bottles. She didn’t see anyone, not even her mother, which surprised her. The teen shrugged and went back upstairs, throwing one of the bottle at Sierra who caught it easily.

“Nice reflex.” Said Pan, earning a proud smirk from the short-hair girl.

Bra went to the bathroom to get ready while the others lazily got up. She went back to the room and opened her window.

“A nice fly in the late morning, nothing better.” She hummed jokingly, stepping aside to let them pass.

“See you on monday Bra !”

 

    Harleen remained silent for a while, and Trunks immediately understood she was nervous.

“It’s gonna be fine Harl,” he started, rubbing her back gently. “It’s just my parents and my sister, no biggie.”

She shrugged.

“I can’t help it, sorry.”

He smiled.

“Don’t be.”

She frowned a bit.

“Is your family like you ?”

The young man nodded.

“Yep. Expect for my mom.”

He hesitated for a few seconds, and added :

“My dad is from another planet, which was destroyed when he was a kid.”

Harleen’s eyes widened.

“I’m so sorry for him…” She started.

Trunks shook his head.

“Saiyans are raised to be ruthless soldiers, merciless. He was the prince of his planet, ready to order everyone around.”

Harleen didn’t dare to add anything, hearing the contempt in her boyfriend’s mouth.

“He’s not as mean now that he’s living on earth. When he met my mother, he became different, becoming nicer, showing emotions…” Trunks’ face darkened. “But he’s still got a lot of pride. It’s not easy to get any attention from him.” He turned to Harleen. “Don’t mind him, even if he seems condescending.”

Harleen nodded slowly, and pressed herself harder against Trunks, trying to comfort him. He smiled weakly, then pointed toward the ground.

“It’s here.”      

They landed in the garden, and Trunks noticed a bunch of teenagers getting out of his sister’s bedroom by the window, flying in the sky.

“There are a lot of saiyans around here.” Observed Harleen.

Trunks frowned.

“They’re not saiyans.”

Pan looked at the floor and waved at him.

“....except for this one.”

Bra jumped from her bedroom window and walked to them.

“Hello Trunksie.” She said with an amused smile.

Trunks smiled back and ruffled his sister’s hair.

“Hey you.”

The teenager fixed her hair and turned to Harleen.

“Hi, my name’s Bra. You must be Harleen.”

The woman nodded.

“Indeed.”

“Welcome to Capsule Corp !” She exclaimed, opening her arms. “You’ll see, everything is weird around here.”

Trunks chuckled.

“Starting by you.”

“Fuck you.”

Harleen observed the siblings with a smile. Their affection to each other was clearly showing through all the mockery and insults, and she found it quite cute.

“Let’s get inside.” Decided Trunks, leading the way.

When they entered the house to find it empty, the two saiyans frowned.

“Mom still hasn’t showed up, that’s weird.”

“Yeah, I didn’t see her this morning either. Something is happening.”

“It has to be about dad.”

“Obviously.”

They focused on their dad ki and walked to it, Harleen following them curiously. Their steps led them to the door of their parents’ bedroom, which was really curious. Bra turned to her brother, tilting her head as to ask what to do next. Trunks sighed.

“Dad ? You in there ?”

It was their mother who answered.

“Trunks ! You’re already here !”

She opened the door suddenly, jumping on her son to give him a hug.

“Hey mom, how are you ?” Chuckled the man.

“I’m fine, what about you ?” She turned to Harleen, beaming. “Hello there Harleen. My name is Bulma. It’s nice to meet you.”

Harleen nodded timidly.

“Nice to meet you too Bulma.”

Bra leaned over to see why her father stayed in the room, and couldn’t help a laugh at the sight.

“What is it ?” Asked Trunks, following his sister in the room.

Vegeta was sitting on the bed wearing a shirt and a tie, gripping the latter with a wince.

“I can’t believe your mother makes me wear this just for a girl.” Grumbled the man.

Trunks sat next to him with a chuckle.

“Thanks for agreeing then dad.”

The older saiyan humpfed.

“It’s not like she gave me a choice anyway.”

Bulma and Harleen turned to them, and Trunks gulped. His mother glared at Vegeta, who got up, clearing his throat.

“Hello Harleen. My name’s Vegeta… Nice to meet you.” He added quickly.

“Impressive.” Jokingly whispered Bra to her brother, but the man didn’t react.

“Nice to meet you too.” She answered with a smile.

“Alright, let’s get back downstairs then. Lunch is ready anyway.”

They all followed the woman downstairs, and Harleen winked at Trunks.

“It wasn’t that bad, see ?” She whispered to him, turning her look at his father.

Trunks nodded, relieved. It was nice to see his father try.

 

    Goten sighed, slightly annoyed. Where the hell was his father ? Focusing on his ki, he flew for a little while over the forest, finally approaching it.

“There you are.” The young man mumbled triumphantly.

His father turned to him while he was landing, his mouth full.

“Hey Goten ! Do you want some ?” He offered, grabbing some fresh meat.

The young saiyan shook his head.

“Thanks but I already ate.”

“So what ?”

Goten chuckled.

“What are you doing here ? Do you want to train ?” Added the older man.

“Yeah I’d love to.”

Goku beamed and got up, brushing some dust from his back.

“I was feeling a bit lonely actually.” He added sheepishly.

His father froze.

“And… You’re not going to see Trunks or Gohan ?” He asked, a bit puzzled.

Goten shrugged.

“They’re busy. I don’t like showing up for this type of reason. It’s embarrassing.”

Goku sat back in one go, tapping the grass with one hand.

“Well, I’m not, so come over here son.”

Goten’s eyes widened.

“You don’t want to train ?”

Goku ruffled his hair.

“Training can be good to take your mind off things, but I noticed that sometimes it’s better to talk. So, I can listen to you if you want.” He hesitated. “I don’t think I can give you good advices though. I’m not really good with social interactions but you already know that.”

Goten laughed.

“I don’t mind that.” He added, finally sitting next to his father. He already felt better, just spending time with Goku, and seeing him try to be a good dad. He’d grown up with Gohan as a father figure until he was seven, and even if after that he would spend some time with his dad, Gohan had acted more like a dad to him than Goku. He still loved his father, and had accepted that he was someone special, and he knew he wasn’t the only one suffering from it, seeing as Trunks went through a lot of issues because of Vegeta’s attitude towards him. At least, Goten had a caring dad who was showing it.

 

    Harleen seemed to relax more and more as lunch was getting over. Bulma and her were getting along, Bra wasn’t too cocky and fortunately his father remained silent for most of the meal, agreeing with Bulma here and there, mostly to please her. He was even more silent when someone was here, because everytime he would open his mouth, Bulma would stare at him and it was extremely annoying. Trunks always found it funny, but for once he was glad that his father was silent, at least for their first encounter with Harleen. He wanted her to feel welcomed before having to deal with Vegeta.

“So,” started Bra, stirring, “it’s been a while since we did some sparring.” She grinned at her brother. “Are you up to it ?”

The man hesitated, and turned to Harleen, who winked at him. He smiled.

“Yeah, why not ?” He answered.

Vegeta let out a sigh of relief.

“Finally.” He grumbled, tearing his tie apart. Bulma’s eyes widened.

“Vegeta !”

“Oh come on Woman, you have plenty of them.” He answered, already getting up. “I’m gonna get my training suit !” He added to his children.

Trunks grinned.

“He’s one of a kind.” Apologetically said Bulma to Harleen with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind.” Answered Harleen, amused by the situation. She was really liking this family and it made her a bit sad.

Vegeta came back with his training suit on, adjusting his white gloves. The siblings got up.

“Trunks, you’re first.” Announced Vegeta, walking to the garden.

“Dad !” Started Bra, annoyed. “I’m the one who asked to fight with him !”

“Too bad.” Sarcastically answered Vegeta without looking at her.

“Seriously ?!”

Trunks turned to her, mouthing a “sorry” before following his dad. Bra groaned.

“I can’t believe it, he’s doing this only to impress Harleen !”

Bulma laughed.

“Of course he is.”

 

    After some sparring which took almost all the afternoon, they three saiyans went back to the kitchen to eat again. Bulma was showing pictures of a much younger Trunks to his girlfriend.

“Mom how dare you !" Exclaimed the young man. “I leave you alone with Harleen for a few hours and you betray me.”

Harleen laughed, taking a polaroid in her hands. On it was Trunks aged 8 or 9, Goten by his side, in Bulma’s lab. The young saiyans were holding a robot, Trunks smiling proudly.

“I’m the one who took the picture.” Said Bulma with nostalgia. “It was the first time Trunks finished something in my lab. I helped him, but he made most of the work, Goten encouraging him all along.”

Trunks smiled sadly.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen Goten. I should call him.”

Everyone could see the guilt on his face.

“I’d love to meet him.” Answered Harleen.

She took another look at the picture and handed it over to Bulma.

“Wanna take a look at the lab ?” Proposed Bulma.

“Of course !”

The women got up.

“I’ll come as soon as I’m finished eating !” Shouted Trunks to them as they progressed in the corridor.

“I like her.” Announced Bra, turning to her father to see if he would agree with her. The man rolled his eyes.

“Yes.” He mumbled, mostly to be left alone. It was enough for Trunks ; it at least meant that her presence wasn’t annoying him.

“I think she likes you both too.” Answered Trunks.

Bra’s eyes widened.

“Even dad ?”

Vegeta snorted, and Trunks chuckled.

“Yes, even him.”

“Really.” Said Vegeta.

Trunks got up, grabbing one last toast.

“I’m going to the lab, wish me luck.”

“I’m coming with you.” Answered his little sister. “Dad, you coming ?”

“I’d rather not. I’m going to the Gravity Room, I’ve had enough for today.” And with some reluctance, he added : “Say goodbye to Harleen for me.”

“Yeah sure.”

They all left the room but headed to different directions.

 

    Marron jumped at the loud knock on the window. Taking her headphone off, she walked to it, finding Goten crouched on the edge, his spiky hair even more messed up with the wind.

“Hey !” The young man ruffled even more his hair as he tried to fix it with his hand. “Can I come in ?”

“Of course !” Answered the blonde, taking a step aside.   

Goten jumped on the floor easily and turned to her.

“Listen, I wanna say that I’m sorry for last time.”

Marron rose an eyebrow, slightly confused.

“Sorry ?”

The saiyan shrugged, uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I mean… It’s wasn’t nice of me to get angry at Trunks for having a girlfriend, or snapping at you because you wanted to meet her.” His look saddened. “It’s been a few weeks since I talked to Trunks or even you and I miss you both. I felt so alone, I didn’t even dare to go see my brother.” Goten chuckled miserably.

Marron hugged him softly.

“So you’ve been all alone with this all those weeks ? Goten I’m so sorry… I should have called you but I thought you wanted to be left alone.”

“I did. Kinda.” He let go of Marron with a smile. “But don’t worry, I talked to my dad this afternoon.”

Marron’s eyes widened.

“You talked with Goku ?”

Goten laughed.

“Well, he mostly listened. But it was enough to have someone to talk to, and it felt really good that it was him.”

“I can imagine.”

“So…” He opened his arms wide. “Here I am ! I hope you accept my apology because I can’t live without you and Trunks.”

Marron smiled widely.

“Me neither ‘Ten. Why don’t we go to Gotham together tomorrow ? I’ll text you when I’m free and you can come and pick me.”

“And why don’t you fly yourself for once you lazy ass ?”

She punched his arm.

“I’m still not good at flying you know that !” She exclaimed. “LA isn’t the best place to train either.”

“Don’t worry I’m going to train you once and for all.”

Marron rolled her eyes.

“But before that, I’ve got a shift.” He added, glancing at his phone. “See you tomorrow !”

He jumped at the window and flew out, waving at her in the way out.

 

    When they approached Trunks’ apartment, Harleen shifted uncomfortably in his arm.

“Aren’t you gonna drop me at my place ?”

He turned to her, surprised.

“You need to get some stuff ?” He asked.

She shook her head.

“No, I… I thought maybe you’d leave me alone for tonight, I need some time for myself.”

Trunks stopped in mid-air, concerned.

“Is something wrong ? Is it about my family ?”

He swallowed hard. What he’d feared was happening. She was scared of his saiyan origins. Was it his dad ? He had tried so hard though…

“It’s got nothing to do with your family or even you, dumbass.” Answered Harleen with a small smile. Trunks let out a deep breath, relieved. He tilted his head.

“What is it then ?”

“I just need to be alone from time to time.”

Trunks nodded, disappointed. It had been days since they had slept together. It wasn’t especially the sex he missed, if she wasn’t in the mood he would leave her alone. He just missed being snuggled up with her.

“Yeah, okay.” He answered nevertheless.

When they landed in Harleen’s apartment, he stood still, not knowing how to say goodbye. He wanted to kiss her passionately but didn’t dare.

“See you tomorrow then.” He said pitifully, trying to hide his disappointment so that she wouldn’t feel bad about it.

Harleen grabbed him and kissed him, and he leaned into her, stroking her hip with one hand and her hair with the other.

“I really want to stay with you.” He mumbled breathless, turning red from embarrassment as he said it, ruffling his hair. “Sorry I didn’t mean to…”

“Okay.” She basically answered, still a bit flustered.

He opened his mouth, surprised, closed it and opened it once more.

“Really ? I don’t want to force you Harl.”

She shook her head.

“Nah, it’s okay. Stay with me please.”

They kissed once more, moving to the bed together.

“Trunks,” she started, as he laid kisses down her neck to her shoulder “I’m so glad you are here.”

“I love you Harleen.” He announced almost in a whisper, continuing his kisses, a bit embarrassed.

She didn’t answer and he felt disappointment, but she suddenly grabbed and pushed him on the bed, taking their clothes off and straddling him. He decided that it was her wordless answer, trying to push the images of her clown-makeup or of the joker’s evil grin away.   

 

It was dark and late in the night but her eyes were wide opened. A single tear escaped her eye before she got up slowly and carefully, trying to not wake the man next to her.

“Why do you have to make it so difficult.” She whispered sadly, getting up.

 

_Everything was dark, and Trunks felt totally disoriented. A hundred voices were talking all around him and his heart was beating incredibly fast. Images were flashing through his mind, of his father, of a disturbed Harleen, the Joker’s chuckle resonating in his ears as anxiety and sadness filled his chest. Goten appeared but from so far he felt like he couldn’t reach him._ It’s my fault if he doesn’t come see me anymore. _Marron was laughing next to Goten, her back to him. Bra and Bulma were somewhere too, but even further, and loneliness was all Trunks could think of, his father looking at him coldly and with disdain, appearing clearly into his mind, as though he could understand everything going on in Trunks’ head. The young man wanted to shake his head to erase everything but his whole body was too heavy. He wanted to grab Harleen, to hug her tightly, but he was suddenly falling._

 

    Trunks woke up with a gasp, clutching the sheets. It was still slightly dark despite the late hour, and he turned to Harleen for comfort, but when his eyes landed on the other side of the bed his heart skipped a beat. The spot next to him was empty and cold.


	7. Chapter 7 : Falling

    Goten and Marron landed in front of Arkham, confused by the mess around them. Goten’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t feel Trunks’ ki…”

Marron looked around her calmly. 

“Something is wrong around here.”

“Are you sure ? I mean it’s an asylum, I get that it’s busy…”

“People are panicking Goten, look.”

She pointed her finger toward a man who was on the phone, frantically yelling something they couldn’t hear because of the wind. 

“Come on.”

Marron entered the building, quickly followed by her friend.  She gasped at the sight.

“This place is a total mess.” Observed Goten. He turned to a man passing by. “Excuse me, what’s… Okay.” 

He turned to Marron with an offended face as the man didn’t stop. She shrugged.

“Let’s find it ourselves.”

Nobody noticed the newcomers anyway. It didn’t take them long to arrive in front of the cells, finding the source of the mess.

“Oh boy.”

“Goten.” Called Marron with a cold voice. 

The man turned to take a look.

“Trunks’ girlfriend is named Harleen right ?” 

 

    Bra and Pan were grinning, visibly enjoying the situation.

“God you’re so evil.” Mumbled Todd, wincing.

Bra crossed her arms, watching him struggle to climb the playhouse. The group were aching because of the intense training from the day before and it was way too funny for the two saiyans. 

“No beers for those who can’t climb.” Announced Pan, taking a huge sip. 

Sierra jumped on the roof, taking the can from her hand. Bra smirked at her.

“You could totally be a saiyan, girl.” 

Sierra smiled proudly, finishing the can and tossing it away, oblivious to Pan’s protest.

“Hell yeah.”

Caleb joined them with a grunt.

“Guys, I need a hand ?” Pitifully asked Jake from the floor, Caleb leaning to grab him.

Todd and Lydie landed on the roof, earning a glare from Bra.

“Oh come on !” Exclaimed Todd. 

Pan gave them a beer anyway, taking a false harsh look.

“We’ll say nothing this time.”

“Is this military school or something ?” Joked Jake, ruffling his blond hair. 

“It’s not this hard.” Answered Bra, rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah well you’re not human are you ?” 

“I am. Well, half of me is anyway.”

“I wonder how you DNA is.” Curiously said Lydie. 

“I think my mom checked that actually.” Thoughtfully answered Bra. “She’s a scientist so she’s fascinated by this kind of stuff. My dad must have been a test subject way before being her boyfriend.”

“The worst in this is that it must be true.” Mumbled Pan.

Todd looked at them, horrified.

“Oh my god, poor guy. Do you think he has stockholm syndrome or anything ?”

Everyone stared at him, and the two saiyan girls burst into laughter. 

“Don’t worry about him, he’s perfectly fine.” Answered Pan. 

“Yeah, I can assure you he’s not traumatized or anything.” Added Bra, sweeping away a tear. 

They drifted back to silence. 

“By the way guys.” Suddenly started Bra, fumbling in her bag. “I’ve got something for ya.”

They all turned to her curiously, even Pan, who rose an eyebrow at her. The blue haired-girl grinned proudly.

“Don’t worry, it’s no big deal.” She started to pull some eye masks from her bag. “Here. These are some masks for our superhero disguise.”

“Damn.”

Jake grabbed one and put it on, turning to the others. “This is hella cool !”

“I know right ?” She smiled even more. “I’m glad you like it.”

“So…” Started Caleb, adjusting the mask. “When do you think we’re going to be ready ?”

“Soon.” Answered Pan. She turned to Bra, who nodded eagerly. “Flying is already a pretty big advantage. As soon as you’ll be able to dodge and throw some punches, it should be enough to start going after bad guys.”

She looked at them one by one.

“If everything goes well, by the end of the week you should be ready.”

Todd gasped.

“The end of the week ? Already ?”

Bra shrugged.

“Well, yeah. Flying was the hardest part. You just need to stay in the sky most of the time and let us handle the hard work at the beginning, and we’ll keep training, don’t worry.”

They all nodded silently. The atmosphere had changed as soon as the masks were on. Excitement and energy filled the group, and they didn’t measure yet the involvement and responsibility of the task they had given themselves.

 

    “How can you be sure Harley is her nickname ?” 

Marron sighed, rubbing her temple. She was pacing back and forth on the roof of the building while Goten was sitting on it, absently scratching some dust with a stick. 

“Listen ‘Ten, I know you don’t want to believe Trunks is in trouble once again, but he disappeared, something bad happened in this building and why would he hide his ki if his girlfriend wasn’t involved ?” 

Goten gritted his teeth.

“Shit, you are right.”  

He groaned in frustration, breaking the stick in his hand without even noticing. He got up in one go.

“We need to find him Marron.”

She stopped walking when she heard the distress in her friend’s voice and gave him a hug.

“Don’t worry, we will.”

She rubbed his back, trying not to cry in his arms. Goten was too weak these days to handle this, and she had to be the strong one. He went through so much pressure in his youth that he wouldn’t be able to handle much more, now that it had turned him, along with his best friend, to an anxious young man. He was only seven when Trunks and him had to fight for the earth. And as if it wasn’t enough, he then had to deal with his best friend’s traumas when they were teenagers. Marron suffered from it as well, but from afar. She wasn’t as close to any of them as they were to each other, and fortunately for her, her parents never made her strong enough to become a weapon. She had to use all of this time preserved as an advantage for today, when Trunks needed them. She gulped and let go of Goten, trying to erase the mess in the Asylum from her mind along with the signature they had read, that would haunt her if they didn’t find Trunks soon enough. 

 

    The smell of food made Bra’s stomach grumble as she was sitting on her desk, trying to do her homework. She didn’t work a lot at home, but managed to have good grades, which was annoying Pan a lot. The older girl also had facilities in class, especially with a teacher as a father, but she did need to work a bit to have as good grades as her friend. Getting up, Bra quickly closed her book, relieved to have an excuse to stop.

“That’s enough for today.” She exclaimed brightly, grabbing her smartphone and texting Sierra on her way to the kitchen. 

“Oh my, you are alive !” Said her mother when she saw the teen enter the room.

Bra rolled her eyes, grabbing bowls from the counter and putting them on the table to give her mother a hand. 

“How was your day ?” The woman went on, washing her hands. 

“It was fine, as usual. I got an A for my science project.” She shrugged, sitting at the table. 

“I’m glad to hear that. It’s great to see that you inherited my intelligence, it allows you to hang out with your friends without worrying about your future.” She babbled happily. 

“Your intelligence.” Chuckled Bra, sitting in a more casual pose, her left foot on the chair and her elbow on her knee.

Vegeta humpfed, entering the room.

“Oh hi dad. I’m still good at fighting even if I work for school, don’t worry.” Teased the girl.

“I know.” He grumbled.

Bra’s phone buzzed on the table and they both startled, turning to it. Bra grabbed it quickly, ignoring her father’s stare. 

“No phone at the table.” Said Bulma, glancing at both of them. “Everything okay Vegeta ?”

Bra swallowed hard, noticing that her father was uncomfortable. He crossed his arms.

“Of course I’m fine, why are you asking.” He snapped, turning his face the other way. 

Bulma rose an eyebrow, looking at her daughter and her husband simultaneously. Bra still had her phone in her hand, and it buzzed once more, ending the silence. 

“Is there something I should know ?” Bulma asked, finally sitting at the table.

She turned to her husband, knowing he would break first. The man gritted his teeth, turning a bit red.

“Ask your daughter !” He finally snapped. 

Bra could feel her palms sweat. She finally understood what her father was going through when he had to socially interact with people. Even though it made him way more angry than anxious, when she really thought of it. 

“Okay, what did you do.” Sighed Bulma, turning to her.

“Nothing !” Indignantly exclaimed the teen, offended. “Why does it have to be something bad ?”

Now, Bulma was really confused.

“Well, if it’s not some stupidity, what is it your father knows that I don’t ?” She was the one offended now.  

Bra took a deep breath, turning slightly red. 

“Oh wait.” Interrupted Bulma, something finally clicking in her mind. “I just remembered something that you said,” she turned to Vegeta who just shrugged, “last time. Is it related to it ?”

Vegeta nodded briefly.

“Can we eat now ?” He added, hoping that this horrible moment of talking was over.

“Absolutely not.” The woman snapped, glaring at him. “Listen buddy, it’s a serious matter okay ? We have to talk about it because I don’t want Bra to feel bad about it.”

“I’m still here you know ?” Answered the teen, instantly regretting it.

“Honey, I think I get what’s going on, but you have to say it. It’ll make it easier for all of us, but especially for you.”

Bra sighed.

“Why are you acting like it’s such a big deal ?”

“Because it seems to be for you, or you would have told us already.”

“It’s just that it doesn’t matter okay ? I don’t talk to you about my love life anyway, no matter who it’s related to.” She added in frustration.

She was really annoyed by this talk which was taking forever, and she was starving. It was so embarrassing to have to deal with this. But when she tried to grab one of the bowl of pasta, her mother glared at her with such intensity she let go of the bowl with a wince.

“Okay fine !” She snapped, crossing her arms. “I’m bi, so what ?”

“What does it even mean ?” Asked Vegeta.

Bra sighed.

“You don’t know that word ? Dad come on !”

“What ? I’m not an earthling, why should I know.” He mumbled.

“You’ve been living here for, what, twenty five years ?” 

“Alright, it doesn’t matter” Said Bulma, stopping their discussion. Bra uncrossed her arms, looking at her parents.

“It means that I’m not only attracted to men….” She said softly, not daring to look her father in the eyes. 

Vegeta didn’t react.

“...And it’s totally fine. Thank you for telling us.” Bulma answered, glaring at Vegeta.

“Can we eat now ?” Mumbled Vegeta, his fork already in his hand.

Bulma sighed and her hands went to her temple.

“Yes. We can eat.”

She barely finished her sentence that the two saiyans rushed on the food, ignoring each other and not saying a word. Bulma opened her mouth to add she wanted to talk about all of this further, but decided not to. They wouldn’t listen anyway. She still wanted to talk about it some more.

 

    The tunnel was dark and wet, the only source of light coming from the ball of ki in Marron’s hand. Goten wrinkled his nose with a disgusted moan at the smell. Marron rolled her eyes, gesturing for him to follow her.

“It’s not that bad, come on !” 

“Should I remind you saiyan’s senses are more sensitive ?”

They had discovered the tunnel a few minutes earlier. After their little talk on the roof, they carefully came back to the cells, which was surprisingly empty. They figured most guards had taken a break. The two friends started to analyze the crime scene.

“I didn’t find anything relevant.” Shrugged Goten. “Then again, I’m not the smartest detective in sight.”

“I wonder where they escaped….” Mumbled Marron, ignoring Goten’s complaints.

“What do you mean ? Harleen have the badge of the building, they didn’t need an escape plan.” Answered Goten, puzzled.

“They decided to make a mess out of the place. They wanted to set the alarm on. Which means they couldn’t leave, it was too dangerous.”

Marron crouched.

“Wait, what ? I’m not following you right now. I mean, they left, didn’t they ?”

Marron didn’t answer, and went on searching something on the ground. Suddenly, her face lit up and she turned to Goten with a triumphant smirk.

“They did.” She gestured to the floor. “This way.”

And here they were, walking under the building in filthy tunnels. 

“A bit more light wouldn’t be too much.” Announced Marron, glancing at her friend.

The young man sighed and raised his left hand, creating a ball of ki. He inspected the place.

“How the hell are we gonna find the way ? This place is a fucking labyrinth.”

Something on the floor caught his attention and he crouched, grabbing the piece of metal in his hand.

“Marron, look !”

The woman turned to look at the small object with a frown.

“What the hell is this thing ?”

Goten suddenly gasped.

“Look at the shape ! It’s the same as the Bat signal in Gotham !”

Marron’s frown went deeper in understandment.

“You mean…”

“Batman is looking for them.” Finished Goten grimly.

This couldn’t be any good. 

 

    Bra was training when Vegeta entered the Gravity Room. She had activated the training bots and was punching them with rage. Vegeta frowned at the sight. Something was bothering her. She didn’t even turn to him when he entered. Putting his water bottle and his towel down on the floor, he crossed his arms, waiting for her to be done with the two lasts bots. She shot a ki blast at one of them and dodged one from the other, barely succeeding. The blast cut her arm, making her wince. She jumped at the bot and crushed it with her hands. Vegeta smirked proudly as she came back on the floor, panting. She turned to him, adjusting her position to a fighting stance. The man rose an eyebrow, surprised. No small talk, no break ? He mentally shrugged. He could totally live with that. She launched at him without a warning, and they fought, merciless. The teenager was no match to her father, who was far more trained than her. He had been trained by Whis after all. Still, she was so vigorous that he could feel that his defence was slipping here and there. And Bra wasn’t calming down. He could see her panting, her arm bleeding and he started to grow worried at her burst of anger. Dodging her punch, he placed himself behind her and grabbed her.

“Okay, let’s stop right now shall we ?”

Bra struggled some more with a frustrated wince, but her father didn’t let go.

“It is indeed really good to use your anger as a fuel. However, there is no need to at the moment.” But her ki remained really high nonetheless. “Bra, you need to calm down.” Added the man firmly.

He waited. After a few seconds her breath started to calm down and she collapsed in his arms. He slowly sat her down and went to grab his towel and water bottle, handing them to her. She took them without a word, wiping her sweat and then the blood on her arm. Vegeta stared at her the whole time.

“What, are you worried about the wound ?” She snapped. “You know it’s nothing.”

He humpfed and sat down.

“Of course I know. It’s just a scratch.”  

She drank half of the water bottle and handed it to him. Taking a sip, he turned to her again. He wanted her to talk about what happened. It was too difficult for him to start the small talk, and he ended up clearing in throat, still unable to utter anything. It made his daughter snort.

“Am I dreaming or you’re trying to have an intimate conversation with me ?”

Vegeta’s mouth twitched.

“I guess I am.” He answered grumpily. 

Bra sighed.

“You didn’t seem like you wanted earlier though.” She mumbled. 

The saiyan nodded in comprehension. _ So that’s what it is all about. _

“But I do now.” He insisted, his voice still expressionless. It made the teen roll her eyes. 

“I can see that.” She answered.

She let a few seconds pass, frowning.

“Listen, I’m sorry about… The talk, from earlier.”

Vegeta nodded once again, not really understanding why she was apologizing. She turned to him, uncomfortable, and he realized she was expecting an answer.

“I don’t understand why you are apologizing but… okay.”

Relief spread on her face. 

“Do saiyans…” She started, hesitantly. “I mean… Did they have… Same sex relationships ?”

Vegeta shrugged.

“Not really.” He frowned. “Or at least as far as I’m aware. I was a kid at the time, as you know.”

Bra nodded.

“They did have sex sometimes though.” He added. “But it was purely physical. Saiyans mated mostly for reproduction. Having a mate of the same sex would have been unproductive.” 

“What do you think of homosexuality as it is on earth then ?” 

“I don’t know what to think, earthlings never fail to surprise me.” snorted Vegeta. “But you’re far from the only species to do that.”

“But, as a saiyan, or at least half-saiyan….”  Started Bra, fidgeting. “Do you believe that if I were to be in a same sex relationship, it would be… unproductive ?”

Vegeta frowned.

“I don’t.”

He groaned.

“Are you seriously thinking I have a problem with all of this ?” Vegeta shook his head. “Because I don’t. You keep training and you have pride and stand up for yourself.” He shrugged. “That’s all I could wish for.” 

The teenager jumped on him to give him a hug, and he stood there, frozen. He didn’t know how to react in such situations, and settled on patting his daughter’s head. He heard her sniffle and realized with dread that she was crying. He didn’t know how to deal with that.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything.” Mumbled Bra as if reading his mind.

Vegeta took a deep breath, relieved. 

“Good.”

“Your fighting skills aren’t helping at all right now, uh ?” Mischievously added Bra.

Vegeta smirked. 

 

    It was dark outside and Marron was doing some researches on her computer. 

“Found anything ?” Asked Goten, getting out of the bathroom.

He was drying his spiky hair with a towel, a shirt and his boxers on. 

“Maybe.” Sighed Marron. 

The young man jumped on the couch next to her. 

“I can’t believe we got lost in those fucking tunnels.” Mumbled Goten. “If only Trunks wasn’t hiding his ki…”

“I know.” She closed her computer with a frustrated groan and turned to him. “I know it’s gonna be hard, but we have to keep this for ourselves so far.”

Goten’s eyes widened.

“Are you mad ? If Vegeta finds out he’s gonna kill us !”

“And if we tell them Bulma is gonna freak out and Vegeta will destroy the entire city.” Answered Marron. “Let’s wait for a couple of days, I’m sure we’re gonna be able to find him by tomorrow. He can’t be that far.”

She adjusted her position on the couch.

“According to what I just read, The Joker is known for being a really public criminal. If we can find him, I’m sure we’re gonna be able to find Harleen, since she’s supposedly with him.”

“And if we do, Trunks is gonna be with them.” Finished Goten, nodding eagerly. 

“Obviously he is. We just need to get some senses into him. He’s probably being manipulated by these two crazy clowns.” She spat. 

“I hope he’s okay.” Answered Goten.

Marron didn’t answer.

 

    He had jumped to his feet and fly. He ran to the Asylum, with a deep conviction that something was going on there, and deeply aware that it was too late. When he approached the building an alarm was loudly ringing, and policemen as well as firefighters were there, along with some people from the staff of the Asylum. He landed next to the building, barely cautious not to be seen, and ran to the closest policeman. 

“Excuse me sir, what’s going on here ?” 

The man looked at him, slightly annoyed, and Trunks realized he was probably thinking he was a curious neighbour or something like that. He wished he had his badge of the Asylum to show off. 

“You know what ? Nevermind. Sorry about that.” He quickly added, raising his hands in surrender.

The man barely shrugged, already turning his look elsewhere. Trunks flew to the back entrance of the building, only to find policemen inspecting the area. He cursed and landed on the roof, looking for an entrance. He decided to use the neverending and loudly ringing of the alarm to his advantage and directed his hand to the hatch at his feet, shooting a ki blast at the lock, which exploded in a metallic cry. Paying attention to the noise around him, he sighed in relief when nobody reacted. Opening the hatch, he took a peak, finding the room underneath empty. He smoothly landed on the floor and inspected his surrounding. The room was small and dark, probably a closet of some sort. The door was locked, and after making sure nobody was around, he forcefully broke it open. With the mess around, nobody would notice this detail anyway. Walking carefully in the hallway, Trunks heard some noise when he approached the cells. He approached silently, seeing two guards standing in the way, probably watching the area and making sure there was no other intruder while waiting for other instructions. Trunks had no other choice than to knock them off, and it made him wince. He gritted his teeth. He didn’t have any other choice. After making sure their back were to him, he launched and two seconds later, they were on the floor, unconscious. 

“Thanks for that dad.” Mumbled Trunks, already turning away from the two men to take a look at the place.  

It was, indeed, a total mess. The last cell’s wall had exploded, and paint and confettis decorated the walls and the floor of both the cell and the corridor. Trunks realized with dread that the cells next to it had been opened, which meant that every psycho from the Asylum was now free. His heart stopped when he realized who the exploded cell belonged to. He ran to it and gasped.

On the far wall was written, in huge coloured letters : “Bye jerkzz”

But what made Trunks sick and double over, gagging, was the signature under it, close to the floor where laid two dead guards, a huge bloody smile drawn on their faces.

“The Joker and Harley Quinn” 

 


	8. Chapter 8 : Transformation

    “I told them.”

Pan’s eyes widened. 

“You did ?”

The two teenagers were sitting on a tree, the sun lowering in the sky. The smell of grilled fish and meat surrounded them, and you could hear laughter not far from where they were sitting. They were having a small party with both families and their friends. Only Trunks, Goten and Marron weren’t present, apparently “too busy” according to the woman. Bulma had found it suspicious of her to talk for the boys, but as they were often together, she didn’t question it too much, just disappointed she wasn’t able to see her son some more, as well as his girlfriend. Chi-chi and Krilin had agreed, whereas 18 and Vegeta had just shrugged, reminding their wife or husband that they had seen them a few days ago. Goku had agreed with his mouth full, adding that his younger son had come to see him and that it was enough to make him happy. 

“Yeah, it was no biggie after all.” Shrugged Bra, visibly uncomfortable.

“Right.” Answered Pan, watching her intently.

Bra shifted.

“Or maybe it was.” Pan added, trying to help her friend confessing on her feelings.   

Bra was one of a kind, and was way too proud to talk about this king of things. However, Pan knew how to make her talk. 

“I don’t think it is, really. I mean, dad said it didn’t bother him in the slightest.”

“And Bulma ? I guess she’s thinking the same, right ?”

Bra nodded.

“She even thanked me for telling them, you know how she is.” Chuckled the blue-haired girl. 

“Then what is it Bra ?” Softly asked Pan.

Bra stopped smiling. 

“I don’t know.” She admitted pitifully. 

“Is it Trunks ?”

She shook her head vigorously.

“He knows too. He doesn’t care.” She sighed. “I don’t know why I feel that way.”

They drifted back to silence. Pan bit her lip, thinking about the situation. Suddenly, Bra’s phone vibrated, startling them. Bra took it out of her pocket, reading the message. It clicked in Pan’s head. 

“Is it Sierra ?” She suggested.

“Oh, yeah.” Absently answered Bra, texting back.

Pan shook her head, grabbing the phone from her best friend’s hands.

“That’s not what I meant. Is it Sierra ?” 

Bra blushed.

“Well, I guess.” She admitted. “Give me back my phone now.” 

Pan handed it back, satisfied with the answer. 

“I can help you tell the groupe if you’d like.” She suggested. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to tell them.” 

“Is it telling all of them the real problem ? Or is it just her ?”

Bra didn’t answer. 

“I get that you’re scared.”

Bra frowned, ready to bit back.

“I don’t…”

“It isn’t easy for your pride to think you could be rejected, right ?” 

“It isn’t about pride.” Mumbled Bra.

Pan’s eyes widened.

“What ?”

“I said,” started Bra, gritting her teeth and looking at her friends straight into her eyes. “This isn’t about pride.”

“Hot damn.” The brunette answered. “You really are crushing hard, uh.”

Bra humpfed, scowling in a way that reminded Pan of her father. 

“Do you…” She started, uncomfortable. “Do you think that you love her ?...”

She expected a glare, a rude comment or even a change of subject. But definitely not this type of reaction.

“Maybe. How could I know ?” Asked Bra, visibly confused and somehow scared. 

“Well…” Started Pan, thinking. “You’ve got to ask yourself a few questions probably. Like…”

“Girls, you coming ? Food’s ready and your fathers are already taking everything !’

The two saiyans jumped on their feet.

“Don’t tell me dad took all of the grilled pineapple like last time ??” Shouted Bra, already jumping on the table.

“It’s just food, get over it.” Mumbled the man.

She roared. 

 

    Marron put her phone back in her pocket with a sigh. Goten was watching her intently with concern.

“So ?” He asked. “Did they buy it ?”

She nodded weakly. 

“Bulma seemed a bit surprised at first. When I told her that was the reason Trunks didn’t answer his phone, it seemed to work.” She winced.

“You feel bad for lying, don’t you ?”

“Of course I do.” She snapped.

Goten shrugged. He bit back the thought of reminding her that it had been her idea from the beginning. Considering the situation, and the fact that Trunks still hadn’t come back, he finally accepted that it was a really good decision. 

“Come on.” He started, getting up from the couch. “Let’s go find him.”

Marron got up, brushing her hair in a stressful manner. 

“You got everything ?” The man asked before opening the window.

The blonde nodded, taking one last look at her computer screen.

“Yup.” 

They headed out, closing the window after them.

“Now” Started Marron, frowning slightly as she had trouble flying straight, “let’s hope we found a reliable source.” 

 

    It was too early and the building was still silent. Perched on the edge of another not far from it, Goten handed back the binoculars to his friend.

“Still nothing. Do you think we should wait for it to open, and enter like regular clients ?” 

Marron shook her head.

“It isn’t a regular nightclub. The Penguin is known for being the cleanest criminal in town. This place seems normal since the guy is still free, but I doubt we wouldn’t get noticed pretty quick inside.”

“Fair enough.” Answered Goten. “What is your plan then ?” 

“We keep waiting.” Answered Marron, earning a groan from her friend. “And as soon as there is movement in here, we go to the roof and sneak inside.” 

“Alright. And as soon as we’re in it, you do have a plan, right ?”

Marron tilted her head.

“Of course. You do the fighting, I do the talking.”

“As usual.”

She nodded. 

“Too bad we don’t have Trunks on our side. He’s good at doing a bit of both.” Mumbled Goten.

“We’ll be fine without him, don’t worry.” Answered the blonde, patting his shoulder.

Light flickered in front of them and they turned to it. The nightclub was coming to life, and the letters on it had just lightened, reading “Iceberg Lounge”. Goten started to get up but Marron grabbed his arm.

“Not yet.” She spoke up. “Let’s wait a little bit longer. We can’t be sure The Penguin is already here.” 

Goten sat back with a yawn.

“Okay. Just a little bit then.” 

 

    Everyone was starting to leave Mont Paotzu, and Bra was absently helping cleaning the area. She lifted a table to bring it back inside Goku and Chichi’s house, while Pan talked with Vegeta and Goku about fighting strategy. Vegeta was the one talking the most, and it amused his daughter. She finished her task and joined the little group. 

“Did you tell them your little story about that time when you killed a king ?” She spoke up, turning to her dad.  
His eyes lit up and he smirked with pride.

“Good idea princess. I, as a prince, managed to take advantage on a king, and could have been crowned if we hadn’t destroyed the entire planet... I was…”

While he told his story, mostly to his fellow saiyan rival who was listening intently, Pan turned to Bra.

“I asked your dad if I could come crash at your place tonight. We can go to school together tomorrow. Well, if that’s okay with you.” 

Bra smirked. 

“Is that why you were so interested in his fighting talk ? You bitch.”

Pan took an offended look.

“Not everyone use people to their interest, Briefs.”

“Yeah whatever.” She shrugged. “You can totally crash at my place tonight.”

“Cool.” She hesitated. “Maybe we can talk a little about the Sierra situation.”

Even though she knew her dad wasn’t paying attention to their conversation, she still took a quick peek at him to make sure he wasn’t listening.

“Yeah, sure.” 

 

    “Alright, let’s go.”

Goten and Marron got up and flew to the roof of the nightclub. They searched for an entrance and reached a small door. Marron stepped aside and Goten rose his hand, exploding the lock with some ki. They sneaked in quietly. The inside of the building was rather quiet for a nightclub, but it was understandable as they were on the higher floor. The area seemed empty, and they took stairs to the lower floor. Marron made a move to enter the corridor but Goten grabbed her, keeping her back. She turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m feeling someone approaching.” He whispered, slowly letting go of her to take a fighting stance. 

They froze for a few seconds, and then, Goten jumped to the ceiling with agility. Marron heard sounds of struggle, and a few seconds later, her friend emerged with a smile, gesturing for her to follow him.

“You liked doing this, didn’t you ?” She smiled.

“Maybe I did.” 

They kept walking through the large corridor until Goten stopped.

“I’m feeling several people not too far.” He turned to Marron. “It must be The Penguin’s office.”

She nodded.

“According to the plan of the building I’ve found, it is most likely.”

“Let me take care of this.” 

Goten winked and jumped, disappearing once again. The struggle was longer, and Marron even heard a few curse here and there, but it wasn’t too loud for The Penguin to hear from his office.

“The path is clear.” Announced Goten.

Marron joined him, watching the two guards passed out on the floor. 

“They’ll wake up pretty soon, don’t worry.” He scratched his head. “I’m not a meanie.”

Marron couldn’t keep a smile from spreading. Goten was just too cute. She shook her head. There was no time. Trunks needed them. She walked up to the door and grabbed the doorknob, turning to her friend. He nodded slightly and they burst the door open together, Goten ready to leap. Fortunately, the Penguin was alone, a cigar to his lips. He startled, but regained composure pretty quickly, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Hello there, Mr Cobblepot.” Started Marron, crossing her arms. 

“Do I know any of you ?” Asked the man with a scowl. 

“You don’t actually.” With a sigh, Marron walked to the office and sat on the chair opposite to the man. Goten just stood behind her, his arms crossed. 

“We would like to ask you a few questions.” Added Marron.

The Penguin snorted.

“And what are you gonna do if I refuse to answer ? Kill me ?”

“Don’t be silly. We’re coming in peace.” Answered Marron, raising her hands in surrender. 

The Penguin shrugged, laying back in his chair and lightning up a brand new cigar.

“Fine. What do you want ?”

“We’re looking for the Joker.”

The man frowned. 

“Why ?”

“None of your business.” Mumbled Goten. 

The Penguin turned to him. 

“It is my business if you want me to answer.” He replied sarcastically, turning to Marron. “You should tell your bodyguard to let you handle the talk.” 

“It is what we had planned actually.” She answered, glaring at her friend. She turned back to the Penguin. “We believe a friend of ours is with him.” 

The man’s face lit up and he smirked. 

“Ah, I see.” He put his feet on the desk in front of him with an amused sigh. “Trunks Briefs, is that right ?”

Marron and Goten’s eyes widened. 

“Indeed.” Answered Marron, trying to regain some composure. “How do you…”

“Well well well.” Starting The Penguin, visibly amused by the situation. “The Joker is a friend of mine, if I could say, and I am more than happy to hear of his escape.” 

Marron didn’t dare to add anything, still confused by all the things The Penguin seemed to know.

“I know a lot of things, young lady.” The man chuckled, as if reading her mind. 

“Since The Joker is a friend of yours,” started Marron, “and Trunks, a friend of ours. You can help us by telling us where to find them.” 

The man didn’t answer straight away, looking at both of them.

“See, the thing is... I don’t hold any interest in telling you anything.” 

“What do you want then ?” Firmly asked Marron.

The Penguin smiled frankly.

“Finally, we’re doing business.” 

He straightened in his seat. 

“My needs are simple. Your friend is a Briefs, most precisely the son of the Heiress from Capsule Corp., am I right ?”

Marron nodded, not comfortable with where things were going. 

“I’ll give you the address to find your friend. I’m not sure it is a good idea to go and see him, considering who he hangs out with, you know… He’s probably gone.” Joked The Penguin. 

Goten clenched his fists and Marron grabbed his arm to keep him from jumping on the man. 

“What do you want ?” She asked again, frowning. 

“I want a deal with Capsule Corp.” 

Marron rose an eyebrow.

“I don’t…”

“Can’t you see the man of luxury that I am ?” Asked the man, gesturing to his large office. “I want more. I want to be involved in the biggest industry in the world.”

“No.” Groaned Goten before Marron could even think of an answer. 

The Penguin turned to him, amused.

“Does the industry really matter more than your friend, young man ? What a pity.” 

In a second, the man was shoved up against the wall, his neck gripped by strong hands. The young man who was mere centimeters from him had now blue eyes and his hair flickered in golden from time to time, energy sparkling around him. 

“Listen here you bastard.” Snarled Goten. “I don’t care about your deal. It would be in your interest to tell us the address because otherwise, I would have to kill you. I don’t care if I become a criminal like you.”

The Penguin swallowed hard.

“I thought you came in peace, uh ?” He asked nonetheless, the question directed to Marron.

She didn’t answer, and the grip on the man’s neck didn’t loosen up, making him gurgle a bit.

“Alright, young man.” Started The Penguin. “Put me down now. I’ll give you what you want.” 

Goten let go of him and his hair turned black again, his eyes darkening. 

“Very well.” He answered, taking a step back. 

The Penguin let himself fall back in his seat, out of breath. He took a pen and scribbled something on the back of a business card, handing it to Marron. 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you.” She announced lightly, walking to the door. 

“My offer still stands for the deal.” Answered The Penguin as they headed out. “Maybe I could be useful in the future, even if your friend is long gone.” 

They didn’t turn back, but Goten rose an arm and light burst from his hand, exploding half the furniture in the room.

 

    “You got the address ?” Urged Goten, already getting up from the couch.

Instead of answering, Marron grabbed him softly by the shoulders, making him sit back on the couch. 

“Goten, it’s 2 a.m” she started softly “we need rest before going there.”

The young man vividly shook his head.

“There’s no time. The more we wait, the more…”

“I know, you don’t need to remind me.” Answered the blonde with a wince.

Goten sighed.

“We still need sleep though. Trunks himself is probably asleep right now, don’t you think ?”

“Well, I guess…” Mumbled Goten, fidgeting with his phone. 

He got up and stretched.

“I think I’m gonna train or something. I don’t like sitting here, doing nothing.”

“You look terrible.”

“Do I ?”

“Just sleep, please. I know you’re worried, it’s gonna be difficult to sleep, but your body needs rest. I’ll even let you sleep in my bed, don’t worry. I’ll take the couch.”

“I’m fine with the couch.” Answered Goten sheepishly, ruffling his hair.

Marron rolled her eyes.

“It’s not rude of you to take my bed. C’mon, go to sleep now.” She falsely scolded.

She was taken aback by a crushing hug. 

“You’re the best.” Grinned Goten, getting up.

Before leaving the room, he turned to her.

“You’d better sleep as well.” He added warningly.

Marron smirked.

“I’ll try my best.”

“I guess that’ll do.” Answered Goten, shrugging.

He winked at her and entered the bedroom. Marron let out a big sigh as soon as he was out of her sight. She turned to her computer, looking at the map. The address given by the penguin could most likely be a fake one, but something in her guts told Marron it was the place. A miniature of the building was shown next to the map. It was an old and decrepit building, seemingly filthy. It did seem in pretty good shape for an abandoned place, allowing it to be a good shelter. It also was discreet, an important asset to hide criminals. She tried to evaluate the entry points and searched for plans of the buildings on the internet. She couldn’t find any. Well, guess they would have to improvise. They didn’t even know how Trunks was, so improvisation was the only thing they could think of right now.

“Goddamnit Trunks.” Groaned Marron, clenching her fists so hard she could feel her nails digging into her skin. 

She tried to sleep but when she finally managed to nap a bit, the sun was already rising, and Goten would probably wake her up soon enough. 

 

    “Harleen !” 

Trunks landed in front of the building, relieved to see his girlfriend. She was, however, not in her usual state and it made his stomach clench.

“Trunks ?” The blonde asked, confused. “You followed me ?”

He approached her, getting a better look at her new style. Her hair wasn’t just blond anymore. It was tainted with red on one side and black on the other, and she had this clown make-up he once saw her do in her apartment. Her clothes were different as well. She was wearing a black leather jacket and tight red jeans in leather as well, along with a black belt decorated with a red jewel. Instead of a t shirt, she was wearing a bustier. 

“I followed your ki.” He answered calmly, still confused and looking at her from head to toe.

Harley grinned, noticing.

“You like the new look ?” She asked, spinning to give him a view of it. 

He nodded weakly.

“Are you okay ?” He asked.

Harley frowned.

“Of course I am !” 

She grabbed Trunks’ hand.

“Come in ! Mr J will be so happy to see ya.”

She turned to him with pleading eyes.

“You’re staying, right ?” 

Trunks nodded vigorously, relieved.

“Of course I am.”

Why wouldn’t he anyway ? He loved Harleen with all his heart. He had felt so lonely these last few weeks, and he didn’t want to lose her.

“I’d follow you anywhere.” He admitted to her as they entered the building.

“You’re so cute.” Answered Harley.

Trunks swallowed hard before asking the question he feared the most.

“Are you and the Joker… a thing ?”

Harley stopped dead in her tracks, a guilty look on her face.

“I love him, Trunksie.” She avoided looking at him in the eyes. “I’m sorry.” She added weakly.

“It’s fine.” He answered, even though it really wasn’t.

Harley looked at him.

“I still care for you a lot, you know ? I don’t want you to leave.” She added, her eyes red with tears.

Trunks gave her a hug, stroking her hair.

“I told you I was staying.” He reminded her reassuringly. 

They made their way to a few more empty rooms before entering one with a bunch of people chatting. They were smoking and had clown masks at their side.

“I’ll present you the team later on.” Said Harley.

They went to a door, and the woman knocked on it quickly.

“Puddin’, are you here ?”

“Come in.” Answered the man.

They entered the room. It was an office, where the Joker had installed a huge bed next to the old desk. He was sitting on a chair, fidgeting with a radio.

“I’m fixing Ted’s radio.” He explained, finally looking up. “Briefs, you followed us, uh ?” Smirked the man. 

His eyes were smiling as well in a “told you so” manner. Trunks gritted his teeth.

“Indeed. And I don’t intend to leave.”

The Joker rose an eyebrow.

“How can I be sure it’s not a trap though ? You’re still working in the asylum.”

“So is Harleen.”

The Joker smiled wildly.

“ _Harley,_ ” he corrected him, “is a different case you know. I can trust her.”

“Of course you can Puddin’.” Answered the woman lovingly.

Trunks swallowed.

“If you can trust her, you can trust me.” He answered. “I’m staying with her.”

The Joker looked at him intently for a few seconds.

“I see.” He finally spoke up.

“I asked him to stay, please please please Puddin’.” Pleaded Harley.

“Well, he can stay.” Answered The Joker to his girlfriend. 

He turned back to Trunks.

“As long as he’s part of the team.”

 

     Trunks woke up with a gasp. He observed his surroundings, confused, before remembering where he was. _I am where I belong._ The day before had been exhausting. The Joker had needed to test if he could trust him. It wasn’t difficult. Apart from his family and two friends, Trunks didn’t have a lot to lose. The world was wicked, he had realized that pretty soon, at the age of 8. Where it only gave anxiety to his best friend, it gave him traumas, but most importantly clarity. He was too smart to live happily and peacefully. It didn’t take a lot of time for the new crazy couple to grow some senses into him. He totally agreed with their way of thinking. Getting up from his small bed, he walked up to the mirror, looking at himself in a new way. He grabbed his glasses and broke them in his fist. He had never liked wearing those, and he didn’t need them a lot anyway. It was mostly when reading. He then turned to the hair colouring on his sink. Harley gave it to him the night before, kissing him on the cheek as she did so.

“I was thinking a bit of hair coloring would gave you a look similar to us. It would be so nice.”

“I mean, my hair is already purple. Does it really need another color ?”

Harley had shrugged.

“Do what you want, Trunksie.”

Before getting out, she had asked :

“Don’t you think another name would fit this new beginning ?”

Taking the hair colouring, he noticed it was only black. It reminded him of Gotenks’ hair.

“Good idea Harley.” He mumbled with a smile, opening the bottle and taking the gloves. He put the mixture to one side of his hair, waited for a while and rinsed it, ruffling his hair to admire the result. It didn’t look too bad. Adjusting his purple tie, he smirked. 

“Welcome, Dōkeshi.” 


End file.
